Simon Forgets
by KathFiction
Summary: Spoilers for COHF. Based when Simon loses all of his memories of the Shadow world. Simon is living his normal life but nothing seems to feel right. Its like he has forgotten something important but he can't figure out what it was.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi this is my first FanFiction. This is the first chapter and I will upload more soon. Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its Characters (Of Course)**

It was early in the morning when Simon woke up from a deep sleep. His bedroom was pitch black with very little light seeping through the sides of the thick curtains. Stretching his arms as he stood up, he walked to the window and drew the curtains back letting the dazzling light of sunrise in. Through the window he could see the tall skyscrapers of New York City. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't think what it was.

As Simon walked down the stairs he noticed a thin scar on the back of his hand _Where did this come from_ he wondered. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Simon saw the time 5:00am _Ugh_ he thought _Why did I get up so early_. After getting a drink of water he went back upstairs to bed.

As soon as he drifted back into a deep sleep Simon dreamed...

He was looking over a grey wasteland from the top of a cliff. He was with some people he didn't know. One of them, a girl, had long curly hair that was as red as wildfire and beside her stood a guy who towered above her. The guy had messy blond hair and bright gold eyes. He held the girls hand tightly as if they were in danger of being separated. On Simon's other side there stood another guy who had brown hair down to his jaw and striking blue eyes and beside him was a girl who had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Simon recognised her from somewhere._ Who is she_ he thought just as the dream vanished and another took its place.

He was with the girl with the black hair in some kind of cave. Illuminating the room there was a fire. The girl was laughing and Simon tried to remember her name. Then it hit him _Isabelle_ he thought just before he woke up.

Sitting up rubbing his eyes, Simon tried to keep the dream in his mind but he forgot all but the wasteland that had stretched before him. He looked over to the window and saw the traffic on the road leading into New York City. Simon got out of bed and dressed ready for school. He went downstairs and saw his mother sitting at the dining room table beside his sister Rebecca. It felt like it had been forever since he had seen either of them, like it had been months...

_Stop being stupid _Simon thought to himself _you saw them yesterday_.He went and joined them at the tiny table and couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Nice of you to join us" Rebecca remarked as Simon sat down across from her at the table.

Simon grinned at her and poured himself some cornflakes. Quickly finishing them he grabbed his bag from the floor in the lounge and said bye to his family. "Don't forget I have band practice at Erics tonight" he shouted through the house at he closed the door.

He had to sprint down the street to the bus stop so he could get to St Xavier's on time. Once he arrived he scanned the yard searching for someone. _Who__ am I looking for _he thought to himself as a flash of a girl with red hair crossed his mind and dispersed just as fast. "Who you looking for?" Kirk asked as Simon turned and saw the rest of his band mates. "No one" Simon said as he let his friends lead him to his first class.

It was 4.00pm when the band finished rehearsing. They were now debating on a new name as Lethal Soufflé wasn't working for any of them.

"I think we should be called the Razor Potato" Matt exclaimed and Eric threw half a burrito at him.

" We are NOT calling the band the Razor Potato so forget it" he shouted and they all laughed. Simon was thinking and an idea came to his mind. He didn't know where it came from it just appeared.

"I know" he yelled making sure everyone could hear him "Why don't we call the band The Mortal Instruments?" The rest of the band looked to him and he felt suddenly embarrassed for being so enthusiastic.

"That sounds cool" Kirk said sounding excited. "Yeah" Matt agreed.

Eric took a moment to think about it then said "OK then. The band is officially The Mortal Instruments". _Lets see how long this name lasts _Simon thought to himself, smirking as he left the garage to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Decided to upload another chapter because I was bored. Hope you like it and please leave a review/favourite/follow! Thank you!**

***I own no characters and I do not own the conversation on the phone***

When Simon got home his mother was busy making dinner so he decided to go up to his room. He sat at his desk and started going through some maths homework when the phone started ringing. It stopped straight away and he heard his mother mumbling downstairs.

A few seconds later she called up to him "Simon phone call" "Who is it?" Simon shouted back "Someone from your school asking about homework" she answered. Sighing, Simon ran down the stairs and picked the phone up from the counter.

"Hello" he said

"Simon. Simon it's me. It's Clary."

Puzzled Simon looked down at the number. He didn't recognise it. "I-Do we know each other?" he asked bewildered not knowing what else to say

"We have English class together, Mr Price" the girl replied.

Simon thought for a moment and said "Oh Right. I'm really sorry. I have a total mental block for faces and names." He tried to think back to English that day and couldn't think of a Clary in his class "What's up? Mom said it was about homework but I don't think we have any tonight"

"Can I ask you something" Simon was taken by surprise at this but he answered in an amused tone

"About _A Tale Of Two Cities_? I haven't read it yet I prefer more modern titles. _Catch 22, Catcher in the Rye_- anything with Catch in the title I guess" He laughed to silently for the girl to hear and she asked

"Who's your best friend. Your best friend in the world?" Simon suddenly clicked at what this was about and said "I should have guessed this was about Eric, You know if you wanted his phone number, you could have just asked him..." The line went silent "Hello?" he said and then hung up. Chuckling to himself he went back upstairs and finished his homework.

It was about 11.00 when Simon went to sleep that night and he had more strange dreams...

He was standing outside an old looking hotel with a sign that was too dirty to read. Walking through the doors he noticed the hotel was out of business and was abandoned by all but a few people who were as pale as death. As soon as the doors closed behind him the people ran to him and started attacking him. The dream twisted then changed.

Simon was standing in a forest he didn't recognise and in front of him stood a young boy who was around 14. The boy was pale and had dark curly hair. Behind the boy there were other people and all of them were looking at Simon's forehead. Next to Simon there was a girl. She had golden brown hair and brown eyes. On the side of her neck there was a huge scar, like a bite.

The dream changed again to the grey wasteland but this time there was a giant fire right in front of Simon. Just before he woke up Simon saw a girl with wild red hair and he thought of a name _Clary_ he thought. Then he woke up.

Simon tried to think of what he had dreamed but he remembered nothing. Nothing would come back to him. The only thing he remembered was the hotel that he had seen. He shook his head and decided to get ready for school early so he could go and buy a coffee.

When Simon left the house it was around 7.00am. _Time for coffee_ he thought as he walked over to Starbucks. After walking in the bitter cold weather it was a relief when Simon entered the huge coffee shop and went to order his drink. "Hi, what would you like" said the woman behind the counter.

"Um hi just a coffee, please" Simon answered as he got his money out.

"OK, and oh where's that friend of yours, The girl with the red hair? The one who always orders black coffee" asked the woman scanning the shop.

"Sorry I don't know who your talking about" Simon said, confused he took his coffee off the counter "You must have the wrong guy" He smiled kindly and took his coffee.

Simon arrived at school just on time. He had English first and as he entered the classroom he glanced at the register. There was no Clary on it. Confused Simon sat down at his table and opened his book. At lunch Simon went and sat with his band mates. "You know a girl called Clary?" Simon asked Eric as he sat down. "Doesn't ring a bell, why" Eric replied with his mouth half full. "Never mind" Simon said as he started eating his lunch, feeling defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi guys, thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter and please review/favourite/follow! Thanks**

***I do not own any of the characters or names***

It was a week after Simon got the phone call from the girl when something strange happened. It was a Saturday night at the start of February and since they needed band supplies Simon and Eric had decided to go into New York.

They were just walking along when some people stopped over the road and started staring at Simon, all of them (there were maybe 10) were very pale and everything about them made Simon want to run away and hide. Simon whispered to Eric

"Is it just me, or are those people over there staring at me?" Eric looked over the street where the people stood and he said

"Yeah, you know them?"

"No" Simon answered as the pale people started walking in the other direction, whispering to each other. "Hey can we go and get the rest of the band stuff another night I kind of need to go, sorry"

"OK, see you tomorrow" Eric replied and walked off into the crowd. As soon as Simon lost sight of Eric he ran off after the pale people and followed as close behind as he dared, keeping out of sight.

They turned into a dingy alleyway and walked into a large building with a dirty sign hanging over it. Simon knew this place. It had been in his dreams for the last week and was the only thing he remembered from them. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Simon quietly walked closer to the sign and took a photo.

He could just make out some writing _The Hotel Dumont _though the n in Dumont had been scratched away and replaced by an r so it spelt _Dumort_. Hearing the doors creak open Simon ran as fast as he could back onto the main street and hoped no one had saw him.

When Simon arrived home he uploaded the photos onto his computer and tried to remember where he knew the hotel from. He thought it had just been a random image in his mind from a movie but now that he saw it was real and in New York, he knew it had to mean something.

Suddenly Simon thought of a 15 year old boy with dark brown curls. _Who is that?_ Simon wondered _Where have I seen him before? _Not knowing what else to do Simon pulled his Pjs on and went downstairs to get some water.

When he was back in his room Simon just lay in the dark on his bed not being able to sleep as his thoughts were spinning around keeping him awake. Eventually Simon got to sleep but nightmares awaited him...

Simon was standing in the doorway of a front hall. In front of him there was a huge figure that was at least 9 foot tall and towered over him. The figure resembles a rotting skeleton, its flesh livid and bruised looking. Trying not to be sick Simon scanned the hallway and saw other people trying to fight the gigantic skeletal figure, they were not doing a very good job. Suddenly Simon realised there was someone lying on the floor beneath the figure. The person looked like he was unconscious. Simon started to run towards him but as he started to move the dream went away in a spiral of mist and was replaced by a new one.

Simon was sitting in a cell. It was strange, there were symbols in the walls and whenever Simon went near them they burned him. Suddenly the 15 year old boy with dark brown curls was standing in front of Simon. The boy was saying things but Simon only caught a couple of the words. _Children of the Night, Daylighter_ _why did they sound so familiar?_

Simon suddenly sat upright as he heard his alarm go off. 7.00am. It was time to get ready for school. As Simon got dressed a few images passed through his mind (The cell from his dream, The front hall; a huge figure standing over him) before they drifted away and he forgot them again.

When Simon was ready he went downstairs, had breakfast and left the house, walking to school like any other day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry if this chapters not as good as the others. I had a writers block and didn't know what to write... Any ways thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow! Thanks :)**

***I own no characters or names***

It was after school and Simon was in Eric's garage with the rest of 'The Mortal Instruments'. The name had stuck for almost 2 months now, which was probably a new record for them.

"OK. So I was thinking we could go and perform at the Alto Bar on Saturday since we have some songs" Eric explained.

"So THATS why you called us here for an 'Urgent meeting'" Matt said sarcastically, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Shut it" said Eric elbowing him in the arm hard.

"We need to perform soon or people will forget about us" Eric said looking at each member of the band.

"Dude, no one knows us any ways, we change our name every couple weeks." Kirk pointed out.

Eric nodded at this. "That is true, but we haven't changed the band name in a couple months and its still working out so I think we should start doing more gigs" The rest of the band started muttering.

"Well then lets get practising or we won't have anything to perform" Simon said as he prepared his bass, making sure it was in tune. The rest of the band went to their instruments and they began to practice.

By the time they had finished rehearsing it was 7.30pm and as soon as Simon arrived home it was time for dinner. He sat at the table with his mother and sister.

"Hows school?" asked his mom obviously trying to break the silence.

"Its fine, the bands doing a gig on Saturday" Simon replied before eating a mouthful of food. Rebecca started saying something when she was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Simon said already standing up.

When he opened the door Eric was standing with his hands in his pockets."Hey" he said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Oh, you forgot your bag" Eric said, handing Simon's bag over

"Thanks" Simon said.

"Oh and here" Eric said giving Simon a folded piece of paper. "Its a poster for the gig on Saturday"

"Cool see you tomorrow" Simon said as he closed the door and Eric turned and walked towards his van.

Grinning, Simon went and sat back down.

"Who was it?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh just Eric, he had my bag" Simon answered as he sat back down at the table to finish eating.

When he was finished eating Simon went upstairs and sat puzzling over some maths homework. _Algebra I hate you_ he thought as he struggled through it. It was late when he finished so he decided to just go to sleep...

He was standing in a park. It looked like central park but he couldn't be sure. In front of him there was a girl with long black hair. He remembered her from other dreams but could never seen to think of her when he was awake "Isabelle" he said in the dream as she turned and looked up at him, her dark brown eyes looking at him, shining like beacons of glass. "Simon" she said as they leaned in and kissed. When Simon pulled away he asked her "What's happening why can I never remember you" but he didn't get a reply as the dream was swirling away from him

_No no no_ he thought as he became concious again. He stared at the ceiling trying to keep the memories of his dream in his mind, but it was to late, they were already gone.

When he arrived at school that morning he was greeted by Eric. "Here's a load of posters to stick up so we get the word out about the gig" Eric said, handing Simon a stack of posters. "Oh I gotta run to lesson, see you at lunch" Simon said running off to maths stuffing the posters in his bag.

When it was lunch Simon went running up and down the hallways of the school sticking up posters. After he finished he met up with the others in the lunch hall.

"Okay so that's all the posters stuck up, now all we need to do is practice so we know what were doing." Matt said clapping his hands together.

"You guys can come over tonight if you want" Eric suggested and all of the others nodded.

"See you then" Simon said as he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was time to go to lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi Guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been really busy lately with school and stuff. Any ways I have decided just to write highlights from each month when Simon can't remember so it doesn't get boring with me writing the same thing over and over again. Please review/favourite/follow! Thanks for reading!**

March

It was a day before the bands gig at The Alto Bar and all of the band were in Eric's garage practising the songs.

"I think we're ready" Eric said as they finished running through their last song.

"So we done or we going to run them again" Kirk asked,

"Lets just finish there; I have tons of homework to get through for Monday" Simon said as he started to pack his bass away. When he had finished he asked "So we need to be at the Alto for 5.00 tomorrow?"

"Yeah Eric replied packing his drum kit away with the help of Matt ready to take to the van.

"See you guys there" Simon said as he walked out of the garage. When he got home he worked through most of his homework then went to bed.

Surprisingly Simon didn't have any strange dreams that night. He must have been exhausted from school. When he looked over at his watch he saw it was 12.00 _I must have been tired _he thought to himself as he got up and dressed.

Since he didn't have to be at the Alto till 5.00 that afternoon Simon decided to invite Eric over to go on the Xbox as he just lived next door. Eric came round and they sat on the sofa in Simon's room playing Halo.

"So is everything ready for tonight" Simon asked Eric when they had finished playing.

"I think, would you mind coming a little early to help me set up?" Eric asked.

"Sure why not just go now since its 4.30, that gives us enough time" Simon suggested.

"Yeah go get your bass and meet me at mine in 5" Eric answered, hopping down from the bed. He turned and left the room.

When they arrived at the Alto it was 4.50. They set the drums, bass and microphones up.

When they were done they caught sight of the others at the back of the bar. They came backstage. "

You guys ready?" Simon asked. All of them nodded their heads and they went onto the stage and started playing.

By the end they had a small crowd watching. When they were done It was around 9.00 and they all decided to go and get pizza.

"That was great" Simon said as they sat and ate their pizza.

"Yeah we rocked man" Matt said taking the pepperoni off his slice. When they were done they all went home. Simon lay on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

April

It was almost Easter and it was the last day at school before Simon had 2 weeks off. He sat in Science staring at the clock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 RING RING RING. The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Simon jumped up from his seat and rushed outside. _2 weeks off_ he thought to himself smiling.

For the first weeks holiday Simon just sat in his room on his Xbox or playing Dungeons and Dragons. One of the band members would come over occasionally and they would just relax in his room. When it came to the second week he spent more time with his family.

One of the days he went into New York with Rebecca. They went and got some coffee from Starbucks and walked through central park chatting.

"So hows everything going" Rebecca asked him curiously

"Every thing's great. The bands names stuck for almost 4 months now so that's a pretty good achievement" Simon said with a smile.

His sister laughed "Wow, don't be to happy, I'm sure it will change again soon enough" At this Simon grinned.

When they got home their mom was talking to someone on the phone. Simon decided to just go and practice his bass. He had everything set up and had played a couple of songs when his mother shouted him downstairs for dinner. When he finished he relaxed for another few hours before went to sleep. For the first time in a while he remembered his dreams.

It wasn't really like dreams, it was more like fragments of a past he didn't remember. There was a city made of glass, a grey wasteland with nothing in the distance and the bottom of a boat. When he woke up Simon stared at the ceiling, trying to get some idea of what the dreams were about.

May

It was the second week of May and Simon stood with his friends in the lunch hall at school.

"The lines to long, by the time we get to the front there won't be nothing left" Kirk sighed looking over the rest of the people crowded in front of them.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The foods not that good anyway" Simon said trying to sound optimistic.

To be honest he was starving as well and wished the line would go down faster. When they finally reached the front and got their food they went and sat down at a table.

"So I was thinking we should do another gig on Saturday, the last one was great" Eric said biting into his hamburger. All of the rest of the band agreed.

"Great, heres some flyers I made the other day for you guys to hand out" Eric said handing them all a stack of flyers. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and they all went off to their lessons.

At the end of the day they all stood on the steps leading up to the school handing out the flyers. Matt and Kirk left so they could catch their bus so only Simon and Eric were left. A girl with red hair walked over, her arms covered in swirls that looked like tattoos.

"Hello" she said to Simon as she stopped in front of him. Eric raised his eyebrows and walked away.

Little did Simon know his life was about to change forever.

**Authors Note: This is the part in the COHF book where Clary talks to Simon in the Epilogue and Magnus and Izzy speak to him as well about his past. Simon then agrees to ascend to become a shadowhunter. I tried to write this but it was way to similar to the original so in the next chapter I will just pick up from where he has finished talking to Magnus and Izzy. Thanks for understanding!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So for this chapter I am carrying on from the COHF book when Magnus is talking to Simon in the epilogue about the shadow world and how he could ascend to become a shadowhunter. Thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow! Thanks!**

"The Choice is up to you" The tall man with the spiky hair said looking down at Simon with inhuman eyes. They were a gold green colour and had slits in them like cats eyes.

Simon quickly stood up from where he was sitting in front of the school. The girl with the long black hair, Izzy the man Magnus had called her, whispered something to Magnus. He nodded and she walked away smiling back at Simon.

"So what's it gonna be, I haven't got all day you know" The man said impatiently staring at Simon.

"Umm I guess I can try" Simon said.

"Great then follow me" The man said walking towards the tube station. Simon stood still.

"You coming then" The man said turning to look back at Simon.

Simon walked over and they went and caught the train to Brooklyn. When they arrived they walked up to a posh looking block of apartments. Simon couldn't hold his question in any longer.

"So who are you exactly?" He asked the man who called himself Magnus.

He replied "I'm Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn."

They went to the top floor of the apartment block and entered a huge lounge. It was just a typical apartment. There was an Xbox plugged into a huge TV and two huge leather sofas.

"If you sit down I can help return your memories faster" Magnus said as he flicked through the white book Izzy had given him.

Simon went and sat down. He knew he shouldn't have come but everything had seemed wrong for months and he was curious. Was this the answer?

"Now I just want you to relax while I do this" Magnus said sitting opposite Simon. Magnus started to say something In a language Simon didn't recognise when suddenly Simon went unconscious...

He was on a boat and there was the guy with the golden hair and eyes. _Jace_ Simon thought as the image changed.

He was standing in a room. There were two thrones at one end. On one of them sat a girl with red hair _Clary. _Simon was surrounded by people there was Magnus and he began to recognise the others. Long black hair with a red pendant around her neck _Izzy _Simon remembered. A guy with striking blue eyes and brown hair down to his jaw _Alec._ There were two adults holding hands together _Luke and Jocelyn. _

Simon remembered lots before he became concious again.

He sat up straight and stared at Magnus, silently going over everything in his mind.

"So do you remember" Magnus asked Simon curiously.

"Kind of. I remember You, Clary, Alec Everyone" He exclaimed smiling.

"Of course for all of your memories to return it will take time" Magnus said to Simon.

"Magnus, how did you do that, your father he took all of my memories how?" Simon asked.

"So you remember how you lost your memories. Interesting. Well there was a spell in my book that could bring back a few memories but when you ascend they will all start to come back in time. Also before you ascend you will have to learn everything about shadowhunters." He answered.

It was silent for a few minutes then Simon exclaimed

"Oh , Clary came over to me in school just before you and Izzy, said it was her mothers wedding is that true" Magnus answered him

"Yes its true. You feel up to going? I'm sure everyone will want to see you" Simon looked up at Magnus

"I may not remember everything yet, but that can wait, we have a wedding to get to" Magnus smiled and led the way out of the appartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hi guys thought I would update earlier today since I have nothing else to do. This might be a bit similar to in the book but I think I changed it enough. Thanks for reading. Please review/favourite/follow! Thanks!**

Simon stood out in the crowd of people in the old farmhouse. He could remember this place now. He used to come here all the time with Clary in the holidays when they were kids.

It felt strange, he could only remember a few of the people at the wedding and the rest he either hadn't met or didn't remember. He had also came straight from Magnus's meaning he hadn't had time to get changed so he was still in the hoodie and jeans he had wore for school.

When they had arrived earlier Magnus had gone off to find Clary so Simon could see her again. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he looked down at it:

U Coming to practice or not

it was from Eric. _Crap_ Simon thought as he texted back.

Sorry, don't feel well, will have to come another time

It was a lie but this was to important to miss. His phone buzzed again.

Alright see you later

Simon made sure his phone was on silent before putting it back in his pocket. When he looked back up he saw Clary staring right at him. She looked just like she had when she came and saw him at the school: Tattoos (Or marks as he now remembered) all up her arms, Fiery red hair flowing behind her and unnatural green eyes.

She looked at him in disbelief before running at him. Everyone surrounding them were now watching. Simon was about to say something when she pulled him into a hug. Tears were streaming down her face. When she pulled back she said

"Simon, do you remember who I am" her expression was full of hope.

"Yes, your Clary, my best friend" he said to her.

Clary flung herself back at him and gave him another hug, laughing through the tears. When she pulled back the boy with the golden hair was standing in front of Simon.

"So do you remember me?" he asked

"Kind of, Jace isn't it, did I bite you on a boat or something?" Simon replied with an amused tone.

"Out of everything you could have remembered you seriously remember that!" Jace shouted.

Simon laughed and spotted Isabelle standing a little way away.

"Hey guys, mind if I go over there?" he asked. When they saw where he was looking they nodded, walked over to Izzy.

"Hi" he said as he stood in front of her.

"Hi, so you remember all of them, what about me" She said, sounding sad as if expecting bad news.

"Well I don't really remember much yet, I remember some people. I know who you are I just can't remember our friendship, im sorry" He said as he saw her nod.

"I guessed as much, don't be sorry its not your fault" Just as she started to turn away Simon grabbed her arm and asked

"You wanna dance?" she nodded and he led them onto the dance floor among the crowds of people. Jace was up playing the piano as they danced.

"Look" Simon started as they began dancing "I know im not the guy who I was but by the way people look and talk about us im guessing we were close. I've been told that im a hero, that I saved peoples lives. I don't know if it still counts now that i've forgotten but I hope I do remember more to make you happy" He smiled at her and she laughed a little.

"You sound like you did the first time we met" She said as they finished their dance. Clary came running over.

"You guys going to come down to the lake?" She asked when she stopped in front of them.

"Yeah" Isabelle replied "Be there in a minute"

Clary grinned at them both and ran to catch up with Jace, grasping his hand when she did. Simon and Izzy followed them out of the doors and walked down to the lake. They sat beside eachother and talked.

"So have you been here before" Simon asked Izzy.

"Yeah, only once, we were summoning an angel" She answered. A memory emerged forward from the depths of his mind. He was standing in the same spot as he was sittting now looking up at a tall figure that was as bright as the sun.

"Oh I remember that, I summoned the angel , can't remember why though" Isabelle looked up at him.

"See your memories are already starting to come back" she said with a smile.

"Magnus said that when I ascend they will probably come back faster" Simon said smiling back at her.

She said "Before you ascend I can help you train and stuff" Simon looked at her and nodded. He looked out over the lake that spread before them like a sheet of glass, glancing around at everyone, beginning to remember fragments of the memories he had lost.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapters will be about Simon training to ascend. Hope your ready and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors**** Note: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter isn't one of the best. Hope you enjoy it and please review/favourite/follow, it would make my day. Thanks!**

It was the Monday after the wedding. Simon sat in his science class listening to his teacher drawl on about chemical equations. After school he was going to the institute to start his training to become a shadowhunter. He had 3 months until the day of his ascension and he was nervous. There was a possibility he wouldn't survive.

He pulled his mind away from the subject. He still couldn't remember every memory he lost about the shadow world but they were coming back. The spell Magnus used must have worked.

The lesson ended and Simon went outside to look for Eric. They had a gig coming up in a couple of weeks and Simon had promised to go and practice for an hour before his training or as he had told the others 'Studying'.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" he asked as soon as he was in earshot of the others. All of them nodded and they went and caught the bus to Erics. When they arrived they sorted their instruments and practiced through the songs they would be playing. When they had ran them all through Simon looked down at his watch. It was 4:30, he was late for training. He muttered a curse under his breath and checked his phone. There were 3 missed calls and 2 texts off Isabelle and 1 missed call off Clary. He looked at the first text:

Will you pick up the phone, where are you? Your supposed to be at starbucks

The next one was shorter and had been sent 5 minutes ago:

If you don't answer me in 15 minutes im going back to the institute.

Simon quickly told the band he had to go and went next door into his house. He packed a bag as he quickly rang Izzy.

"Hey, sorry band ran over" he said into the phone as he grabbed his jacked from his bed.

"Its OK, Where are you?" Izzy asked him.

"Im at home but im on my way now, see you in 5" he said.

"OK see you then" Izzy replied before hanging up.

Simon ran down the street to the bus stop and caught the first bus into New York. When he arrived at starbucks Izzy was sitting with Clary next to the window looking impatient. He ran over to them as fast as he could.

"Hey, sorry im late" He said as they stood up.

"Its alright, we still have plenty of time" Clary said as they walked outside. They were walking along when Clary and Isabelle stopped and walked up to a church. Only it wasn't old like he had seen earlier in the year, it was a huge cathederal-like structure.

"How can I see it now if I couldn't earlier this year?" He asked as they walked over to it.

"When Magnus used the spell to bring your memories back it must have given you some of the sight, like you had when you were a vampire" Izzy replied as she knocked on the door.

When it opened they all walked into the elevator and went up to the training room. Jace stood with Alec in the middle waiting for them to arrive.

"Finally, thought you would never show up" He said as he walked over to them. Clary walked over and hugged him.

"So Simon..." Alec began just before Jace crept up behind Simon and tripped him over.

"What has that for" Simon shouted in an annoyed tone at Jace as the others all stood around and laughed.

"You always have to be watching your back or you could be attacked." Jace exclaimed smirking as the others quietened down.

"Jace is right" Alec said. "So Simon today we will teach you how to fight without a weapon now..." Alec explained how to deliver a punch that would knock someone unconcious and Jace thankfully didn't decide to demonstrate. He learn't how to block, kick and trip someone they had finished they all went down to the library.

"So before the ascension you will have to learn more about being a shadowhunter, here take this to read" Clary said handing Simon a huge book. On the front it said 'The Shadowhunters Codex' In big, bold writing. Simon looked down at his watch and saw it was time to go.

He said bye to everyone and arrived home just in time for dinner. When he had finished eating he lay on his bed and read the book Clary had given him. It had all about the creation of shadowhunters, the Angel Raziel and even things about downworlders. Simon read until he felt to tired to go on and he went to sleep where some of his memories would return...

Simon remembered standing in an appartment. He reconised it as Magnus's apartment. It looked the same as it had the week before but there was a huge image drawn on the floor in the the image stood a man, but this wasn't an ordinary man Simon noticed.

His eyes had flames in them and he couldn't escape the circle. Simon remembered when this was now. It was when 'Team Good' had summoned Azazel the greater demon, Forger of Weapons, to see if he had anything that could sever the dark parabatai bond between Jace and Sebastian.

The dream then changed.

Simon was in a kind of cave and was lying with Isabelles head on his knees. It was when they were in the demon realm Edom, Simon remembered. Isabelle woke up and they were hugging eachother.

Simon woke up when his alarm went off. He could remember everything he had dreamed that night and he thought about how he had been with Isabelle and how he had hugged her.

He still didn't really remember what their relationship was, but from the memories he did have and the way people looked over at them when they were together, he had finally guessed that they had been together when he had forgotten everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors**** Note: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I've been busy with revision, homework, school etc. Also I had a bit of a writers block. Anyway please review/favourite/follow it would make my day! Thanks for reading!**

**Haven't**** put a disclaimer on for a while because ive forgot so *all characters belong to Cassie Clare I do not own The Mortal Instruments***

Simon was over Erics playing video games on the Xbox after school when his phone rang. Pausing the game he looked down at the screen. It was Isabelle. Simon said sorry to Eric before leaving the room to go and stand outside in the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Hey" he said as he picked up.

"What's up?" he asked. Izzy replied

"Nothing, listen, I was wondering if you wanna go grab a coffee, if your not busy that is" She said it with a voice that implied that she hoped he wasn't busy. Simon searched for something to say.

"Well I was just about to leave Erics I could meet you at Java Jonses in 15 minutes" Izzy replied

"We can meet at Javas but I have a better place we can go"

"Cool see you soon" Simon said as he hung up. Simon walked back into Erics room. Eric was sprawled out on his bed and was shouting into his headset.

"I gotta go" Simon said trying to catch his attention but he was to engrossed in his game. Finally Simon reached over and paused the game snapping Eric out of his trance.

"Dude I gotta go" Simon said to Eric.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Going to grab coffee with an old friend" Simon said as he searched under the bed for his bag.

Eric grinned and said "And is said 'Old Friend' a girl" Eric asked using his fingers as quotation marks around old friend.

Simon rolled his eyes as he found his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Yeah, so?" Simon replied not making eye contact with Eric.

"Awww little Simons in love!" Eric teased. "Shut it" Simon shouted throwing a pillow off Eric. "See you tomorrow" Simon said running out of the room before he got a pillow in his face.

When Simon arrived at Java Jonse's he looked around for Izzy. He spotted her sitting with her back to him. As he walked over she turned around as if expecting him at that very moment. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Hi" She said throwing her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"Hi, where are we going?" Simon asked.

"You'll see, come on" Izzy exclaimed, grabbing his arm pulling him towards the busy New York street. They came close to a building that was boarded up and looked like it was going to be the door there was graffiti that said Takkis.

Isabelle lead Simon over to the door and let them in. When they weren't in Simon had a brief flashback. It was months ago when he had just met the shadowhunters and had just found out Clary was one of them. They had all gone into the diner. Simon looked around and saw that nothing had changed. There were vampires sitting in booths in the corner drinking blood and werewolfs eating raw meat.

Simon remembered this place. It took him a moment to realise Izzy had gone to the counter. Simon followed her and ordered a cup of coffee. They got them to take out and went to central park when they were served. As they strolled along they talked about shadowhunters. Simon had to know everything before he ascended so this was a good opportunity.

"So you draw runes with a stele, I get that part" Simon said looking over at Izzy.

"Yeah you draw the runes with a stele. If you have a _parabatai_ and they draw the runes they will be stronger and last longer than normal runes. Also the closer to the heart the rune is the stronger it will be" Izzy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ah, right" Simon made a mental note. When they had finished their coffee they kept on strolling around the park.

"So there's runes for everything?" Simon asked.

"Almost everything" Isabelle corrected him. It started to rain and they ran through the park to a little playpark where they ducked under the slide.

They laughed as the rain got heavier and they could hear it pattering on the metal slide above them. Simon looked down into Izzys big brown eyes and the next thing he knew they were kissing.

It had been so long and it just felt right. Somehow everything changed in that moment. Simon remembered it in Alicante when they were in Alecs room searching for clothes for him to wear, he remembered when they first met Jace saying she would walk all over him in high heeled boots. When they finally pulled away from eachother Simon noticed he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Izzy asked as she reached up and wiped the tears from below his eyes.

"Nothing.. I just... I" Simon thought of what to say. "I remember, kinda, me and you" He said with a small smile. Isabelle looked up at him

"Really you remember us?" She asked.

"Yes Izzy" he said before pulling her into a hug.

"I dont remember everything yet but I remember you" He whispered into her ear. She laughed in relief and hugged him back.

"I missed you Simon" she said. "Now, should we go to the institute? I think we have some time for training, you only have a few months until your ascension and I want you to be ready." She said in a tone that said 'Try and get out of this and I will drag you along behind me anyways'.

Simon laughed and nodded, offering his arm to Izzy "Shall we?" He said. "Lets go" she said grabbing his arm as they ran through the rain towards the institute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Haven't got much to say today except I hope you like this chapter. Please review/favourite/follow! It would make me very happy! Thank You!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments characters or terms, they belong to Cassie Clare***

Izzy and Simon arrived at the institute dripping with rain. They laughed as they went upstairs into the library. When they arrived in the library they sat down and read some books about Shadowhunters. Simon had read a children's rhyme about what the colours meant to the shadowhunters and Izzy was now testing him.

"So your gear is black so is's the colour you wear to hunt demons and stuff" Simon said looking at Izzy she nodded and waved her hand telling him to carry on.

"When your mourning you wear gold, when its a wedding you wear white, when you where red its a ceremony or something" Simon said looking proud of himself. "Everything right except whites for mourning and golds for weddings" Izzy replied trying to hide her grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Simon asked staring at Izzy.

"Just I never thought this would be happening, first you were just a normal mundane, then you were a vampire meaning you couldn't come into the institute and then you lost your memories and forgot me. Im just really happy your here and here I am teaching you to become a shadowhunter" Izzy said looking at her feet.

In the silence Jace and Clary entered the room. They were both wearing gear that was covered in what looked like blood and Jace was grinning wildly, there was something dark smudged across his cheek.

"What have you guys been _doing, _Ans whats that on your face?_" _Isabelle asked looking up at Jace.

"Oh, you know, just the usual, hunting demons" Jace said wiping his face. However this only smudged the mark more.

"There was a ravner demon in a building just off Broadway"Clary said "So hows the training going Simon?" Jace asked, still having no luck with the mark on his face.

"Its going great. Izzys really helping. I still have a few months left till I ascend so im not worried" Simon said sliding the book he was reading back onto the shelf. "I think i'd better go now" Simon said walking over to the door.

"Wait" Izzy shouted as she leaped off her chair and ran towards Simon. She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow I hope" She said running back over to Jace and Clary who waved to him as he left.

The next few weeks went by smoothly. He had been to every band practice and gone training almost every night. It was Friday the 13th June and Simon was in his room reading through the Shadowhunter Codex. A week earlier Izzy had given him some gear that was now hanging up in his wardrobe where, he hoped, his mom wouldn't find it. Simons phone buzzed. It was a text from Eric.

You coming to practice tonight

The gigs tomorrow!

Simon swore under his breath. He had forgotten all about the gig and the practice. Hiding the big codex under his bed in the usual spot, Simon grabbed his bass and ran next door into Erics garage.

"Where're you been" Matt said as he plugged his bass into an amp.

"Just Studying for a test I have coming up" Simon said.

"Should we get started" Kirk asked. They all nodded and went through all of the songs they had for the gig tomorrow.

"So is it just 5:00 again?" Simon asked after they had finished practicing, packing his bass away in the process.

"Yeah dude, see you there and don't be late" Eric said as Simon walked out of the garage. When Simon looked down at his phone he saw that is was 4:30. He decided to ring Izzy. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey you up for some training?" He asked before she had the chance to speak.

"Uh yeah" she said

"K be there in a flash" Simon said hanging his phone up. He ran into his room and packed a bag. He had his gear, the codex and a few other things. When he arrived at the institute Izzy was standing waiting for him.

"Hey" She said as he reached the top of the step.

"Hi" Simon said. They walked up to the training room and Simon put on his gear. They practiced all sorts, Knife throwing, hand to hand combat and using seraph blades. When they were done it was around 11:00pm and they were both pretty worn out. They sat in the middle of the room, Izzys head on Simons shoulder.

"The bands got a gig tomorrow if you wanna come along" Simon said. Izzy lifted her head to look at Simon.

"Yeah I can ask the others to, been a while since we had a night off" She said.

"How come?" Simon asked.

"Well theres been loads of demons hanging around latley and some downworlders are breaking the accords, so we have to keep all of that sorted and we still have training." She said sounding exhausted.

"Soon I can help too" Simon said but it was too late, Izzy had already drifted into a deep sleep. Simon picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay her on her bed under the covers kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Izzy" He said as he left the room, heading towards the elevator that went downstairs to the street. As he pressed the button he heard someone walk up behind him.

"You remember her now, don't you" It was Clary.

"Yeah, mostly" Simon said turning to face her. Clary reached up and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting Magnus use the spell to bring back your memories, we all missed you" She said. When she pulled back she walked towards a hallway leading deep into the institute. The elevator arrived and Simon walked in, smiling to himself as his life finally started to make sense again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter please give me feedback it would really help. I may or may not be able to update tomorrow but I can try. Please review/favourite/**

**follow. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer- I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or anything from it, it all belongs to Cassie Clare***

Simon was sitting backstage at the Alto Bar waiting for the rest of the band to arrive. Isabelle, Clary and Jace were going to arrive at 5:30 when the gig actually started. He had asked Alec to come but he had plans with Magnus which Simon decided not to ask about.

Since he was alone he was reading a book about demonology that he had picked up from the library in the institute the night before. It had been around 2 months since Magnus had used the spell to bring back Simons memories. Every night for those months he had remembered his dreams about the shadow world.

He didn't remember even half of the stuff he used to, that was why he read whenever he had a spare minute. He needed to train and learn if he wanted to survive the ascension that was in 1 month.

"What you reading?" Simon heard. Seeing Eric in front of him he quickly slammed the book and put it in his bag before Eric could make any sense of the title.

"Nothing, just studying for a test on Monday" Simon replied hastily.

"Whatever you say" Eric said as he started to unpack his drums. Simon was still sat down.

"You gonna help or what?"Eric asked.

"Im quite enjoying just watching thanks" Simon said smirking.

"Fine. You better set up and tune your bass, and don't expect any help."Eirc said as he started to take the drums onto the stage. Kirk and Matt showed up and they started playing.

Around 5 minutes in Simon spotted Izzy, Jace and Clary sitting at a table. Izzy looked up at him and waved, smiling. Simon smiled back but was to busy with his bass to wave. They played for another hour before they finished and packed up.

"Hey" he said climbing down from the stage with his bass on his back to go and sit with the shadowhunters.

"Hiya, you guys sounded great" Clary said as he sat down. A woman came over to their table to take drink orders. Simon ordered a large coke, Clary a lemonade, Izzy a Diet coke and Jace just had water.

"Hiya, whos this?" Kirk said coming over with the rest of the band.

"Hi i'm Izzy and this is Jace and Clary. Were Simons friends" Isabelle said with a smile that could make anyone fall in love with her.

"Cool I haven't seen you around, what school do you go to?" Eric asked.

"Oh, we're home schooled" Clary said joining the conversation.

"What you guys going to do now then?" Simon asked the shadowhunters.

"I was wondering if you wanna go grab some coffee" Izzy said. This was code for Lets go do some training.

"Yeah lets do that" Simon said. "I'll see you guys at school on Monday" Simon said to the others.

"Bye dude" Matt said. When Simon looked back through the window he saw Eric making a love heart shape that he assumed went around him and Izzy. Simon rolled his eyes and they made there way to the institute.

"Heres some more books" Izzy said slamming a huge stack of around 6 books down onto the desk that released a huge cloud of dust. Simon sneezed and looked at the books with his mouth wide open.

"What?" Izzy asked skimming through more books, adding them to the pile when she found a one that would be useful.

"You expect me to read all of these in a _week_!?" Simon asked.

"Well yeah" Izzy replied still looking through books.

"How am I meant to carry them all home, and how am I meant to hide them from my mom and sister, im sure they won't want me reading books about demons and shadowhunters" Simon said staring up at her.

"Good point" She said coming to sit next to Simon.

"You know when you ascend you will have to come and stay here in the institute if you choose not to got to the shadowhunter acadamy in Alicante" Izzy pointed out.

"You will have to tell your mom someday"

"Well I thought mundanes weren't aloud to know about shadowhunters" Simon said.

"In special cases like this its ok, your becoming a shadowhunter, you wern't born one, your family deserve to know, you should tell them as soon as possible" Izzy said looking up at Simon with pleading eyes.

"OK I'll tell her" Simon finally said giving up, if it made Izzy happy it made him happy. Looking down at his watch Simon stood up and grabbed the stack of books. He was surprised he could carry it. Izzy must have seen his surprised expression as she said

"Thats what training does to you" and she laughed

"Well I can probabley come over on Monday after school if you wanna meet up for coffee" Simon suggested.

"Yeah I can meet you at the school"Izzy said. As Simon left the room he heard Izzy shout to him

"Tell your family, the earlier you do the easier it will be!" Simon sighed and left the institute.

When he arrived at his house he took a deep breath before stepping inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't so good, I was in a hurry and just wrote it really fast. Hope you enjoy anyway and please review/favourite/follow! Thanks!**

As soon as Simon walked into his house his mother shouted from the kitchen. "Dinners ready". _I can do this _Simon thought to himself on repeat. He walked into the kitchen and saw his sister sitting at the table and his mom in the kitchen putting their dinner onto coughed and said

"I have something I have to tell you" but it came out as a mumble.

"What did you say?" His mother said leaning over so she could hear him.

"I need to tell you something, you might want to sit down" Simon said motioning over to the table.

His mother went and sat down next to his sister and Simon sat opposite them both.

"What is it?" His sister asked.

"Well I have to tell you someday so it mays well be today" Simon said before taking a deep breath.

"I'm ascending to become a shadowhunter" He looked over at his mother who just looked confused.

"What do you mean, what's a shadowhunter?" Simon looked for an answer.

"Shadowhunters are the people who protect the world from demons and other evil things. They are part angel part human and I used to be a part of their world before I lost my memories. They're back now. I remember all of my friends who are shadowhunters, my girlfriend. Its just... I don't know how to explain that this is real, that this stuff does exist" Simon stopped feeling himself go bright red.

His family must think he was crazy. He then had a thought. "Be back in a second" He ran out of the room leaving his mom and sister looking stunned. He fumbled around in his pocket to find his phone and he texted Clary.

Hey can you please come over

A few minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey why do you want me to come over?" Clary asked sounding confused.

"Izzy told me to tell my family about ascension and I need some way to prove that shadowhunters are real" Simon said. It took Clary a few minutes to reply.

"I'm on my way, this is important" She said before she hung up.

Simon walked into the kitchen to see his mother and sister sitting whispering.

"Simon do you feel all right?" His sister asked not making eye contact.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you mean" He said before sitting back down. It was silent until the doorbell rang about 5 minutes later. _Wow she's fast_ Simon thought as he ran to the front door. Clary was standing with Jace on the front step.

"Jace refused to stay at the institute so I brought him" Clary said before Simon could say anything.

"Its fine just come with me" He said leading them both to the kitchen.

"Thanks by the way" he said before they entered. When they walked in they all went and sat down at the table.

"This is Jace and Clary, they are shadowhunters" He said to his mom and sister.

"Hi Miss Lewis Simon is telling the truth about us look" Clary said as she took out her stele and drew a rune on her arm. It was a glamour so she disappeared to anyone who didn't have the sight. Simon's mother went pale.

"How did you..." She began to say before the sentence trailed off into silence. Clary removed the glamour and looked over at Simon.

"Can you give us a minute" Simon whispered to Clary and Jace. Clary nodded and dragged Jace out of the room behind her

"Shadowhunters use runes that give them special abilities, after I ascend I'll be able to as well" He said. "Do you believe me?" He asked his mom and sister.

"I think I do" Rebecca, his sister said looking gob smacked. Simon's mom didn't say anything just walked round the table and put her arms around Simon.

"I believe you" She said.

"When I ascend I will have to go and live in the institute, that's this huge building that looks like a church" Simon said as his mother went and sat back down.

"How long?" His sister asked. "How long till you ascend?" Simon replied.

"My ascensions in 1 month" He said.

"And are you ready?" She asked.

"Pretty much" He said with a small smile. His mother asked

"Is it dangerous, being a shadowhunter?" Simon answered very carefully

"As long as I have the proper knowledge and the proper training it shouldn't be so bad. Anyway I have friends who can help me" he said motioning to the door where Clary and Jace had dissapeared.

"I'll give you a few minutes for that to soak in" He said leaving through the same door. They both nodded. When he went through the door he saw Clary and Jace sitting on the sofa whispering. As soon as Clary saw him she stood up and ran to hug him.

"How did it go, do they believe you?" She asked.

"They believe me, thanks for coming, they would think I was crazy otherwise" he said with a sigh of relief pulling away from Clary.

"That's good" Jace said coming over to take Clarys hand in his own. "Now that you've told them you don't have to worry about leaving them behind, you can come and see them whenever" Simon smiled.

"You guys can go if you want" he said.

"You sure" Clary asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah you have stuff to do" Clary and Jace smiled and said goodbye as they left. Simon went back into the kitchen and saw his mom and sister smiling over at him.

"So you really believe me now" He asked.

"Yeah and you look happy with your choice so we are happy for you" His mother said as he came to sit down beside her.

"Now, food" His sister said and he laughed as they began to eat. Simon smiled and talked about what being a shadowhunter would mean while they ate and his mom and sister listened very well, nodding when he asked if they understood.

Simon went to bed that night with a smile on his face, _they know, now I don't have to lie anymore! _He thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hi guys, had a writers block so I just wrote whatever I though I should. Hope you like this chapter and please Review/favourite/follow! It would make my day. Thanks for reading!**

had been 3 weeks since Simon had told his mom and sister about ascending so that meant he only had 1 weeks left. When he had told Izzy he had told them she had been very pleased. Since ascending would effect being in the band a lot he had decided it would be best to tell them as well, but he was going to wait until after he had ascended to tell them.

He had remembered the time when he had been turned into a vampire and told them. That was where the name 'Sexy Vampire Mojo' had come from, although it had only lasted a week. It was a Saturday so Simon would be going to train at the institute with Izzy, Jace and Clary. When he arrived at the front gates he waited for one of them to come and open it. Clary was the one who came today.

"Hi" Simon said as the gates opened.

"Hi, 1 week left, how you feeling?" She asked as he stepped through the gates.

"Oh you know, nervous, I could die so, yeah, that makes me more nervous" He said with a sigh.

"You'll be fine, you have the sight and you know almost everything about being a shadowhunter. You know how to fight and everything, you should be fine" Clary said. It was true. Simon's sight had come back when Magnus had used the spell on him to bring his memories back.

Also he had read all of the books he needed to to know what it was like to be a shadowhunter and what you had to do. He also had practical training where he had learnt how to do all sorts of fighting. Hand to hand combat, seraph blades, crossbow, swords and everything else they had. This week was really just to go over everything and make sure he knew what he was going to be doing after the ascension.

When they stepped out of the elevator into the large front room of the institute Izzy came running over to him. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "What's this for?" He asked, still hugging her. Izzy pulled back dragging them both down onto the floor.

"Oops" She said smiling at him. They both started laughing until Jace came running down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he slung his arm over Clarys shoulder.

"Nothing" Izzy and Simon said at the same time. Simon stood up first and offered his had to Izzy. She took it and he pulled her up.

"So you going to come train or what, you only have a week until you either live or die" Jace said grinning.

"Ha Ha very funny" Simon said sarcastically following them upstairs to the training room. When they walked inside Izzy started to explain how Seraph Blades were made from adamas. Simon was standing just in front of Jace and a few seconds later Simon was on the floor.

"Jesus!" Simon yelled brushing his gear down as he stood up and regained his balance.

"Nope Just me although people often call me that. You should have seen it coming that time" Jace said grinning. This had happened so many times that Simon had lost count.

"Maybe I do see it, your just really fast and I can't react fast enough" Simon said blushing from embarrassment. Meanwhile Izzy and Clary were standing with their faces bright red from trying not to laugh.

"Anyways" Izzy said when she was calm. "The louder you say the name of a Seraph Blade. The more powerful it will be" Simon started to listen again and Jace didn't try anything else. When they had finished training they all went to Takkis together to get refreshments.

Clary and Izzy both ordered apricot-plum smoothies with wildflower honey, Jace ordered a plate of pancakes even though it was 5:00 in the afternoon and Simon just ordered a coffee. While they waited they sat in their booth and talked.

"So have you thought of what name your going to take after you ascend, Lewis isn't really a shadowhunters name so you will have to choose one off the list of retired names"Izzy said looking over the booth at Simon.

"I havn't really thought about it" He said as Clary started to rake through her bag. She took out a piece of folded paper.

"Here, it has all the names you can choose from" She said handing it over to Simon. There were so many names Lovelace, Highsmith, Branwell. One of the names really stood out.

"How about Trueblood?" Simon asked. Izzy looked at Simon.

"That was my mothers brothers name, he was Max Trueblood but he went and married a mundane meaning he left the shadow world. Thats why that names on the list." She looked over Simon again and said.

"Simon Trueblood. I like it, it suits you" Simon smiled. "So thats what i'll be called when I ascend, Simon Trueblood?" They all nodded. The waitress came and placed the tray on their table.

"Heres your order hope you enjoy" and she left them. They all had their food/drinks and then walked back to the institute. When they arrived Clary and Jace went straight inside saying bye to Simon but Izzy stayed outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess for training" Simon said. "Yeah" Izzy replied. The stood in silence for a few seconds before Simon reached down and kissed Izzy. When Izzy pulled back they smiled at eachother and parted ways.

Simon walked down the Busy New York street grinning at himself as he headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hi guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review/favourite/follow! Thanks for reading!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments or anything from it!***

Simon was standing outside the institute. He only had 1 day left until his ascension and he was staying at the institute that night so he would get to Alicante on time. It was around 12:00 pm and he was starving. He hadn't had any lunch before he had came out because he was going out with Izzy. He looked through the tall gates and saw Izzy walking down the path. When she arrived at the gates she opened them and hugged Simon.

"Hey" She said as she pulled back.

"Hey" Simon said. They walked up the path towards the institute in silence. Simon was to nervous to speak and Izzy was respecting that by letting him think. When they walked into the elevator that went up into the institute Simon started to talk.

"Sorry about being so quiet, I guess im just nervous" He said looking down.

"Its OK, you're going to be fine" Izzy said taking his hand as the elevator stopped. When they got out Izzy took Simon to a room where he could put his stuff. He had only brought a bag with what he would need for the next day. He put his bag down on the bed and went to meet Izzy who had gone down to the library to wait for him. When he walked into the library he said

"You wanna go grab some lunch, I'm starving" Izzy looked up from a book she was reading and smiled at him.

"Yeah lets go" She replied. They walked over to Takkis and both ordered sandwiches and coffee. When they were served they walked over to the park and sat down on a bench to eat.

"So will you and the others be coming tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, Alec and Magnus might be coming aswell" Izzy replied taking a bite out of her samdwich.

"Cool" Simon said. He hadn't seen Magnus since the wedding and he had remembered so much more since then. After he had ascended all of his memories would eventually come back, he had already remembered a lot but there were still lots of pieces missing from his memory.

"So I was thinking" Simon started "I know everything I need to know about being a shadowhunter for the ascension and I wondered if since we arn't busy, do you wanna do something?" He finished blushing a little.

"What is it you have in mind?" Izzy asked coming closer to him on the bench.

"I don't know" Simon admitted.

"I know follow me" Izzy said taking his hand. She led them back to the institute. When they arrived they kept on going up the stairs. They reached a spiral staircase and kept on going up. When they arrived at the top they went through some doors and arrived in a greenhouse. The roof was a dome of glass that looked over New York. There were so many different flowers, some of them Simon didn't even recognise.

"Wow, what is this place?" Simon asked.

"This is the greenhouse, most of these plants are used for medicinal purposes" Izzy answered. They went and sat down on a patch of grass. They looked over New York. Simon was amazed. He put his arm around Izzys shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder.

"This place is amazing" Simon said after a few minutes.

"I know, I like to come here to think, its good for that kind of thing. Jace showed me it when we came back from the demon realms, I wouldn't have known this place had existed if he hadn't showed me" Izzy said.

"When we lost you, when you had no memories, I was often alone. It was like with Max, I shut everyone out, I missed you so much" Izzy said turning to look into his eyes. Simon wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her.

"I won't leave you again" He whispered. They sat talking in the greenhouse until late at night. It was 11:00pm when they went back down into the institute. They went downstairs to the kitchen and found some left over pizza in the fridge and ate that before going to bed.

"Night" Izzy said as she walked into her room.

"Night see you tomorrow" Simon said walking to his room. When he arrived he closed the door got into his Pajamas and went to sleep, ready for his ascension the next day.

Simon woke up to the sound of knocking. He got up and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. When he opened the door Izzy was standing there. She had gear on and had her whip coiled around her arm.

"You better get ready, we're leaving soon, Magnus is on his way to make the portal" She said still sounding tired.

"OK, i'll be down in a minute" Simon said. Izzy smiled at him and walked down the corridor. When Simon closed the door of his room he went and got changed into his gear. He couldn't believe he was ascending in a few hours, he would soon be Simon Trueblood. He went and looked in the mirror when he was ready he made sure his hair was no longer messy but it was impossible, his hair was always messy.

When he arrived downstairs he found Izzy, Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus sitting around the table eating breakfast. He sat down and grabbed a dounut and coffee that was in the middle. "Morning" he said as he started to eat.

"Hi, you feeling alright?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, nervous but I feel OK" Simon said. When they finished eating they went outside. Jocelyn, Luke and Mayrise were standing outside waiting for them. Magnus went and made the portal. When he was done they all stepped through. Simon went through holding Izzys hand. It was a spiriling vortex of mist and then suddenly they landed on hard ground. Simon reconised this place from some of his dreams.

They were all standing in the middle of the Gard. The shadowhunters led Simon to the Hall of Accords where he would be ascending. Izzy fell back and walked beside him, holding his hand.

"You're gonna be fine, don't worry about it" She said as if convincing herself as well as Simon.

"I'm sure I will be fine" He said. When they arrived at the Accords Hall Izzy went off with her Family and Simon had to go and stand to the side. The Hall was full of shadowhunters and he suddenly felt a wave of butterflies wash over him. Before he knew it Consul Jia Penhallow was calling him forward. She was holding the Mortal Cup. Simon knelt down in front of her.

"Do you Simon Lewis promise to protect the mundane world from demons?" She asked.

"Yes I do" Simon said in almost a whisper.

"And do you promise, as long as you live, to follow the laws of the Nephilim?"

"Yes I do" Simon said again. "Now drink from The Mortal Cup" Jia said handing him the cup. Simon looked down into it and drank. He passed the cup back up to Jia. A wave of pain crossed over Simon making him flinch but it was gone just as fast. Simon heard Jia say

"Congratulations. I now name you Simon Trueblood of the Nephilim" before the crowd started cheering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: AGH WRITERSBLOCK! Hate it when this happens. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less. Please please please Review/Favourite/Follow. It would make me so happy. Thanks for reading!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments, All right to Cassie Clare***

Simon looked around the room as he stood up straight. He saw Izzy, Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus standing applauding along with the rest of the crowd. This was it. He had survived, he was a shadowhunter. He grinned and ran towards Izzy who started towards him at the same time. When they were close enough Simon hugged Izzy, lifting her off her feet and spinning her in a circle.

"I can't believe it, your a shadowhunter now Simon Trueblood" Izzy said with a laugh. Simon put her down and looked into her eyes.

"I know, its kind of all just a blur, I can't believe it either" he said. He looked over Izzys shoulder and saw Clary and the others walking towards them. He took Izzys hand and walked over to meet them. Clart reached up and hugged him.

"By the Angel, your a shadowhunter!" Clary said with obvious happiness. When Simon pulled back he shook Jace's outstretched hand

"I knew you would survive" Jace said smirking at Simon.

They all congratulated him a few more times before Simon had to go with Consul Penhallow. He had to have the shadowhunter ritual which would protect his mind from demonic influences. The ritual took around an hour. When it was over he was taken back to the Gard where he would be meeting Izzy and the others. When he found them they decided to go to Lake Lyn since Simon had never seen it.

When they arrived at the lake Simon and Izzy decided to go on a walk. When they were out of sight from the others they sat down and stared out over the lake.

"I have something for you" Izzy said taking a long shaped box out of her bag. Simon took it and looked inside. It was a stele. Simon reached over and hugged Izzy.

"Thanks, I guess I would need a stele now" he said taking it out of the box.

"You need a voyance rune" Izzy said taking her own stele out of her pocket.

"You ready, this will sting a little" She said holding the stele over his right hand. "Go for it" He said looking down. Izzy lowered the stele and started to draw the voyance rune.

"Gah" Simon said as he felt the sting on the back of his hand. When she was done, Izzy pulled the stele away and put it back into her pocket.

"There, You now officially have your first ever mark!" Simon smiled down at her.

"Technically I did have the mark of Cain when I was a vampire, remember?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you remember that now?" She said.

"Yeah when I drank from the cup loads of memories just piled up on top of me" he said.

"Hey over there, you guys coming, your gonna miss the portal back!" Jace called over. Simon looked down at his watch. Jace was right it was already 6:00pm. Izzy and Simon rushed over to the others and made their way back to Alicante.

"So what have you been up to?" Clary asked as she walked next to Simon. Izzy was talking to Jace a little bit ahead of them.

"I have a stele now, Izzy gave it to me, she also gave me the voyance rune" Simon said showing Clary the stele and the Mark.

"Oh nice!" She said taking his stele. "Did I ever tell you about what happened to my old stele?" she asked handing it back to him.

"Probably" Simon said.

"Well I portaled here and it fell in the lake" She said.

"Wow nice work Fray" Simon said sarcastically. They both laughed. When they reached the Gard Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke and Mayrise had already gone through the portal. Jia Penhallow motioned over to Simon. He went over to her.

"So Simon, since your a shadowhunter now are you going to be going to the shadowhunter acadamy?" she asked him with a warm smile.

"Uhh" Simon said. He didn't know what to say.

"Well I think I'm going to train at the New York Institute so I can see my family and stuff, if thats alright?" He said.

"Oh yes that#s fine, you have good friends there" They said goodbye to eachother and Simon went to the portal. He stepped through with Izzy and in a flash they were back at the Institute.

Later that night Simon went home to get more of his things to take to the Institute. He had told his mom that he would be moving there after the ascension so that he could train properly and she had said he could. When he walked into the house he found his mom ironing in the kitchen. When she saw him she walked over to him and embraced him with a tight hug.

"Im so happy you're ok" she said, pulling away from him.

"Of course im ok" he said smiling at her. He told her about his ascension and went upstairs to pack a bag. When he was done he hugged his mom again and left the house. He arrived at the institute later on and walked straight through the gates. Since he was a shadowhunter now it reconised him and would let him through whenever he needed to get in.

He went and put his bag in his room and went to find Clary in the library. When he found her he ran over and sat beside her on the sofa. "Hi" She said still in the middle of reading her book.

"Hey" he said.

"So I was just thinking..." He started to say.

"Wait I know what your gonna say" Clary stopped him and put her book down.

"You do?" Simon said, starteled. "Yeah" she said.

"OK i'm gonna count to 3 and then we're gonna say it at the same time" Simon said.

"1,2,3" They looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Will you be my parabatai?" Then they started laughing.

"Your so predictable Simon" Clary said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Simon asked her wriggling his eyebrows.

"Of course I will be, I've wanted that since you were gonna ascend. Actually since I found out I was a shadowhunter" She said.

"To bad it was impossible then" Simon pointed out.

"Yeah" Clary said. They sat and talked for a while. It was the first actual conversation they had had in months and it was great.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hi Guys sorry this chapters not as good as the last few. I tried to make it as interesting as possible but I just didn't know how to let the band react. In the end I just came up with this and rolled with it. Hope you enjoy none the less and please review/favourite/follow. Thanks!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare***

Simon had become a shadowhunter 2 weeks ago. For the past few weeks he had been training for when he could join the others hunting and he was finally finished, he hadn't actually been with them yet but next time he would be able to. Since he hadn't seen the band in a while he decided to go and visit them. School was off for the summer so he didn't have to come up with an excuse as to why he wasn't there. When Simon arrived at Erics it was dark and the garage was open. The others were all sitting chatting when he went to join them.

"Hey it's been a while" Simon said feeling awkward when they all looked at him.

"Yeah dude, where you been?" Eric asked.

"Oh just hanging out with Izzy, you know the one who came to the gig?" Simon Replied.

"Oh yeah. Is she your girlfriend?" Matt teased.

"Guess you could say that" Simon said. "So anyway, hows it going guys?" He said trying to steer the conversation from his love life.

"Its going good, we haven't practised in a while because you haven't been here, but it's fine" Kirk said.

Suddenly there was a crash outside then there was a rustling sound coming from behind the bins. Simon whipped his head around, since he was a shadowhunter he was faster then before and he stood up in a flash.

"What's that noise?" Eric said walking towards the open garage door.

"Don't" Simon said stopping Eric with his arm. Suddenly a creature with a long, scaled black body and multiple legs topped claws came rushing at them. Simon recognised it from his books on demonology. It was a ravener demon, these were quite common in the area for some reason. Simon did what he had practised in training and whipped round, pulling a seraph blade out of his belt that was concealed from the others before.

"Michael!" He shouted naming the blade. The adamas started to shine and he ran at the demon. When he stabbed down ichor sprayed at him and went on his clothes, it also sprayed onto his cheek. The ravener reached and scratched Simon on the arm with one of its large claws. "Agh" Simon cried as he brought the Seraph Blade down again.

This time it killed the ravener. As it disintegrated it gave out a loud moan. Simon reached up and tried to rub the ichor away from his face as it burned. He dropped his weapon on the floor and looked round at the other members of the band. They were looking at him in awe and confusion.

"Ta da" Simon said with an awkward smile reaching his hands out in front of him.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Eric asked still looking confused.

"Long story short I'm a shadowhunter- That means I'm part angel part human- and I protect people like you guys from demons like that thing" He said motioning at the floor where the ravener had vanished.

"Woah, for real" Matt said staring at Simon who nodded. Simon was raking through his bag looking for his stele.

"Aha" he said when he found it. He drew an iratze on his arm just below the scratch and felt the numbness which meant it was working. It was a good thing the demons scratch wasn't poisonous or it wouldn't be healed by an iratze. The rest of the band were still staring at him.

"Guys you can stop staring now" He said.

"So your telling us your part angel?" Kirk asked with his mouth open.

"Yup" Simon said.

"I have a new band name guys" Matt said. "How about 'Sexy Angel Mojo'?" Simon looked horrified.

"NO" he shouted making the rest of the band laugh. _At least they don't think I'm crazy, they aren't even questioning it _Simon thought to himself as he looked around at them with a serious expression.

"No one can know, you guys aren't meant to know. Don't tell anyone or else" He said making sure to make eye contact with everyone. The band all nodded. Simon was backing away while he was speaking and when he was done he ran from the garage heading back to the institute before they could bombard him with questions. It was around 10:00pm when he arrived and he made his way to Izzys room.

"Hey" he said standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you coming in?" Izzy asked motioning beside her on the bed. Simon walked in and sat down.

"Well the band know I'm a shadowhunter" he said.

"Well, how did they take it" Izzy asked.

"They didn't even question it I ran away before that could happen, we were attacked by a ravener and I pulled out a seraph blade and saved them. I think they were a little stunned they need it to sink in and convince themselves its real, next time I see them they will have questions" Simon replied.

"Well that's good. Though I'm surprised you ran, I thought you wanted to tell them" Izzy said. "I do it's just I didn't know what to say. Any ways I think they still have the sense they had before their memories went about the shadow world as well. I mean when I told them I was a vampire they thought it was great and they did know Clary was a shadowhunter. They might have some fragments left like I will remember eventually" he explained to Izzy.

"So what you gonna do now?" Izzy questioned Simon changing the subject.

"I'm tired I might just go to bed" he said. As he stood to leave the room Izzy grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me" she said.

"OK" Simon said lying down on the bed beside her.

They lay holding hands for a while, talking about the past before they both fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks to Greek-Whovian who gave me the idea of how to tell the band!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review/favourite/follow. Thank you!**

The next morning Simon woke up next to Izzy at 10.30. When he opened his eyes he was looking into Izzy's. They were a deep brown and they were beautiful.

"Morning" Simon said. His voice sounded strange because he had just woken up.

"Morning, you want breakfast?" Izzy asked.

"I'll pass" Simon said quickly. He knew how bad Izzys cooking was and didn't want to risk being poisoned.

"By breakfast I mean a coffee and muffin from Starbucks" Izzy said rolling her eyes. She must have seen his look of fear.

"OK then let's go" Simon said getting up. He looked down and saw he had fallen asleep in his jeans and T shirt."I'm gonna go get changed. Meet you in the library in half an hour" Simon told Izzy walking towards the door.

"Wait, I will need at least an hour to do my make up" Izzy shouted over at him.

"You look beautiful without make up but if you insist, 1 hour in the library" Simon replied.

"OK see you then" Izzy said as he left the room.

It only took Simon 15 minutes to shower and put on his other pair of jeans and another T-shirt. After he was dressed he looked down at his arm where the ravener had scratched him the night before. There wasn't even a scar and there where he had drawn it was the faded white outline of an iratze.

He walked to the library and found Clary sitting on the sofa reading a book. Jace was lying on the floor with a book over his eyes. He must have been asleep because he was snoring. Clary looked up when he walked over and smiled.

"Hey Simon" she said putting the book down on the table beside her.

"What's that your reading" Simon asked motioning towards the book as he sat down.

"Oh it's just a book on demons. There's been so many raveners around lately and I'm just researching them. Just last night there was a ravener demon on Broadway. I'm trying to find a reason why they might be here" She said. She looked tired.

"Have you even slept?" He asked her looking concerned.

"Nope, me and Jace have been reading all night looking for a way to stop the raveners but as you can see, Jace fell asleep earlier" Clary replied kicking Jaces arm with her foot softly. He didn't seem to notice and carried on sleeping.

"Speaking of raveners, last night I was at Erics and we were attacked by one. Luckily I managed to kill it before anyone got hurt." Simon said to Clary.

"So do the guys know?" Clary asked.

"Honestly, they know but I kinda ran away before they could question me" Simon said. He could feel himself blushing and cursed himself. Clary laughed then said in a serious tone

"I just don't know why there are so many around. Ravener's often need to be summoned by a warlock and the only warlocks I know in the area are Magnus and Catarina. I even asked my mom, she said no other warlocks have moved here in the last week." Simon thought for a moment.

"We could ask Magnus, I'm sure he would know if there was another warlock in town, he is the high warlock of Brooklyn after all" he said after a moment. Clary looked at him.

"You think we should? I mean this could just be me being paranoid" she said.

"Yeah I mean this is important. We should check it out." Simon said just as Izzy walked into the room.

"Hi Clary, me and Simon are going for coffee you wanna come? Jace is welcome to of course" Izzy said looking down at Jace on the floor.

"Sure, me and Jace would love to" Clary said giving Jace a hard kick to the shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?" Jace mumbled as he woke up. As he sat up the book fell away from his face revealing his bed head. Clary bent down next to Jace and ruffled his hair so the bed head dissapeared.

"We are going for coffee, care to get up and join us sleepy head?" She said to him. Jace stood up and mumbled an OK. They walked from the institute to Starbucks and got coffee. They sat in one of the booths.

"So we were thinking, since there's been so many ravener demons around lately that have to have been summoned by a warlock, we might go and see Magnus to see if he knows anything" Simon said filling Jace and Izzy in. They all agreed it was a good idea and set off to the apartment in Brooklyn.

When they arrived they rang the bell and knocked until the door opened. Magnus stood with his spiky, black hair falling in his face and was wearing a bright orange silk dressing gown.

"By the Angel where did you even get that?" Clary asked him with a smirk, staring at the dressing gown.

"This is from a clothes shop. Its my idea of fashion, biscuit" he said "Now what do you want?" Simon answered him

"We need to ask you some stuff about the warlocks in the area" Magnus looked at them all and opened the door wide so they could get in. Alec was sitting on the sofa. He was in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as they all went and sat on the sofa. Magnus came and joined them sitting beside Alec on the other sofa.

"Theres been so many ravener demons around and they can only be summoned by a warlock so we were wondering if you know any in the area who could be doing this" Clary said. Magnus sighed and looked down.

"Well there is one, don't really know his name, he's new you see- moved in the other day. I've been trying to find him but he has wards up around him. Quite suspicious" He said.

"Well its a start" Simon said.

"Now what can we do? If Magnus doesn't know where he is how are we supposed to find him" Izzy said sounding annoyed.

"I have an idea" Magnus cried. "Why don't I hold a party for downworlders, everyone knows my parties are the best in the area and he is bound to hear about it. Then all we have to do is find a warlock we don't know among the crowds" Magnus smiled looking proud of his idea.

"Easier said than done but I guess we can give it a shot" Jace said grinning.

"Lets do it!" Simon shouted and everyone nodded. Simon was excited. His first case as a shadowhunter was finally upon him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review/favourite/follow! Thanks!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights to Cassie Clare***

"I don't know what to wear for the party!" Izzy shouted over at Simon. It was the night of Magnus's party and Izzy was in the bathroom trying on clothes.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in anything" Simon shouted back. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her since he was all ready. Simon was wearing some smart Jeans, a leather jacket and a white shirt that you could see his marks through. He didn't really have many marks yet so there were only a few but you could certainly see he was a shadowhunter.

"OK I'm coming out now. Tell me honestly how I look" Izzy called from the bathroom in a strict voice.

"OK don't worry I will" Simon said rolling his eyes. When Izzy walked out of the bathroom Simon's eyes widened. She looked absolutely amazing. Her dress was down to her knees and was a deep red. She wore black boots that went up to her knees. The dress was sleeveless so you could see the many runes etched upon her arms. Her black hair was down and ran down to her waist and her make up outlined her features.

"So?" she asked looking self concious.

"Izzy, you look amazing" Simon said smiling at her. He jumped up off the bed and offered her his arm. "

Shall we?" He asked. She laughed and took his arm and they went down to the front hall of the institute. When they arrived they saw Jace and Clary standing chatting. Jace was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans and Clary wore a black dress that made her hair look even brighter than usual.

"Hey what took you so long?" Clary asked as Simon and Izzy reached the elevator.

"Oh Izzy was looking for clothes" Simon said gaining an eye roll from Izzy.

"That couldn't have been hard, you have loads of clothes Izzy" Jace said making Izzy turn red. The elevator arrived and they all stepped in. When they got out they walked down the road to the tube station where they would get the train.

"So you guys know the plan?" Simon asked as the stood waiting on the platform.

"Yup, we split up into groups, you and Izzy, Me and Clary, Magnus and Alec. Then we all just enjoy the party until we spot a warlock we don't know. We then approach the warlock and improvise" Jace said. The rest of the group nodded as the train arrived and they stepped on. When they made it to Brooklyn they walked to Magnus's apartment and rang on the bell. Magnus answered.

"Where have you been, your late!" He said looking down at his watch. All of the group looked at Izzy and she started blushing.

"It wasn't my fault!" She shouted.

"Whatever, you guys know what to do?" Magnus asked. They all nodded and he opened the door wide letting them in. The apartment was full of vampires, werewolf's and warlocks from the area but there were no warlocks that looked unfamiliar. Simon grabbed Izzys hand and led her over to the bar that Magnus must have conjured up especially for the party.

"Make sure you don't turn into a rat again cause I'm not coming to find you" Izzy warned him and he laughed. He could remember that. It was his first day in the shadow world and they had gone to Magnus's party. He had been stupid enough to drink a potion that turned him into a rat. They sat there for a half hour scanning the room.

Vampires kept on looking at Simon and he could recognise a few that were in the New York clan when Raphael was in command. By habit Simon's hand went down to the wrist of his other hand and felt along it where the scar was. That was from the time he was imprisoned in Idris. He had been reaching up to the windowsill trying to get the note Izzy had sent him when his hand had scraped along the metal. Izzy saw and she took his hand looking into his eyes, concerned.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Simon said continuing to scan the room. There were so many downworlders that they merged into each other.

"Okay, we've got nothing" Jace said sitting next to Izzy at the bar. Clary joined them a second later. Simon didn't hear the conversation because he was concentrating on a figure standing over in the corner of the room.

"Simon?" Clary said. It took a few seconds for Simon to realise that they were staring at him.

"Uh yeah? Sorry got distracted" He said.

"What's up, you found someone?" Izzy asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah anyone know the guy in the corner who's staring at us?" Simon asked.

"I'm going over" Clary said walking away into the crowd. Just before she disappeared Jace grabbed her arm.

"Not alone your not" he said. Simon thought for a second.

"You guys stay here I'm gonna go talk to him" he said. The others started to protest but Simon was already walking through the crowds.

"Who are you then?" Simon asked the man. He was very tall and had bright orange eyes that seemed to dance like fire. _Must be his mark_ Simon thought. The man looked down at him and answered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Simon Trueblood" Simon was stunned for a moment before he spoke.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in a whisper. The warlock just looked at him and walked away into the crowd towards the door. Simon ran after him, catching the door. He saw the warlock walking down the dingy street and backed away when he saw 5 ravener demons closing in on him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Hiya guys. Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update tomorrow as I am visiting family and I won't have wifi but****I promise I will upload another chapter on Sunday. Thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow. Thanks!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights to Cassie Clare***

Simon turned and saw the door had closed. He rang the bell and knocked hard. Magnus came and answered.

"Oh my, what did you do!" Magnus shouted.

"Just get the others as soon as possible" Simon shouted back. He grabbed a seraph blade from his belt.

"Adriel!" he named it. It blazed up in his hand and he ran at the first demon. He slashed down and suddenly there was a flash of silver. Simon looked beside him and saw Izzy standing with her whip ready. Clary and Jace both had seraph blades while Alec had a crossbow. Magnus stood his hands blazing with blue sparks.

More of the demons had appeared. There must have been around 15 now. Simon was slashing at one while Clary slashed at another. Izzy brought her whip down on a one that was beside her making it turn into dust. Alec shot with the crossbow standing beside Jace who was stabbing down at one of the demons. Magnus through balls of blue sparks off the demons.

Eventually there was only one left. Unfortunatley Simon had just killed the another and had his back to it. The ravener bit down on Simons leg causing him to fall over, crying out. The demon exploded into a cloud of dust as an arrow pierced its heart. In an instant Izzy was beside Simon on the floor.

"Agh" Simon hissed in pain as he looked down at his leg. There was blood everywhere and he felt blackness coming over him.

"Magnus, can you help?" Izzy shouted.

"It's demon poison, you need to get him to the institute where you have the right supplies" Magnus said. Simon drifted into unconsciousness.

"Ugh" Simon mumbled as he opened his eyes. He had woken up in a room that looked like a hospital though it wasn't as big or overpowering and there wasn't any equipment doctors use. His eyelids were heavy and he was almost tempted to close them again if Izzy hadn't been sitting beside his bed.

"Hey Simon, how do you feel?" It was Izzy she was staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Like crap" Simon said making Izzy smile.

"You look it to, thankfully we got you here in time. Magnus knew exactly what to use to get the poison out so you should be fine in the next few days." Izzy said helping him sit up. Looking down at his leg Simon gasped. There was only a white bite-shaped scar that was already fading with a faded iratze underneath it.

"Yeah, when we got the poison out we could use an iratze to clean it up." Izzy said, noticing what he was looking at.

"So anyways, what did the warlock say?" She asked him curiosity in her eyes.

"Well I asked him who he was and he didn't answer. He knew my name though. He just walked away and there were the demons." Simon said.

"Are the others OK?" he asked.

"Yeah they are, All a little beat up but all fine" Izzy replied. Simon belly rumbled.

"By the Angel, you must be starving!" Izzy said. Simon cursed his belly for rumbling and nodded slightly.

"I'm gonna make you something be right back" Izzy left the room. _WHY!_ Simon thought to himself. He had had enough poison in the last couple of days to last him a lifetime. Thankfully he was saved by Jace.

"Hey, so your up" Jace said as he walked into the room.

"I'm up and ready for action" Simon grinned. "Izzys gone to make me some food, what should I do?" Simon asked with a horrified expression.

"Ha, well you could always hide it under the bed" Jace said. "Thats what I do if she ever brings me any"

"I guess I could try that" Simon said just as Izzy re entered the room with a tray. She placed the tray down on the table beside Simon and he saw there was 2 slices of toast, though they were to burn't to be edible. Simon took a piece and when Izzy wasn't looking put it under his quilt. He did this with both slices. Jace grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well. I have to go shopping with Clary. She will be waiting for me" Izzy said as she hugged Simon and ran out of the room.

"Toast?" Simon asked Jace bringing it out from under the covers.

"Honestly, there's only one thing I hate more than Izzys cooking" Jace said frowning at the slice of toast.

"Oh really, what's that then?" Simon asked smirking. Jace looked embarrassed for a moment then mumbled something Simon didn't understand.

"What was that you said?" Simon asked cupping his hand to his ear. Jace sighed and said louder this time.

"Ducks". Simon looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, ducks?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I hate them, they freak me out" Jace muttered turning red from blushing.

Simon decided to walk to his room. He was limping a little but that didn't stop him. He made it to hos room and grabbed his phone off the bedside. He swore under his breath. There were 10 missed calls. 7 from his mom and 3 from his sister. He decided to ring them back. His mom picked up in the second ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey mom" Simon said.

"Oh thank God your OK, we were worried sick, its been a week what happened to you?" his mom said sounding annoyed.

"Just been doing the job" Simon said. He didn't want to make his family worry about his injury so he kept it at that.

"Would you like to come home for the weekend, it would be great to see you" his mom said.

"Sure I will see you then" Simon answered. The said their goodbyes and hung up. Simon lay on his bed reading until his eyes started to close and he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Hi guys I'm Back! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry again that I didn't upload yesterday. Thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow. Thank you!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All right to Cassie Clare***

"Simon what the HELL were you thinking! You don't just run after a guy who wants to kill you and think you'll be fine" Clary was shouting at Simon for being stupid, she seemed to be the only one who was being openly angry with him (though the others must be angry as well). She was pacing back and forth in front of him while he sat on one of the large sofas in the library.

"Look I'm sorry, I know I was stupid to do that but I just wanted to know" Simon said back looking at Clary with pleading eyes but she wasn't looking at him.

"I just don't know what we would have done if you had died"She said turning to look at him. Simon moved over on the sofa and motioned for her to come and join him. She stood for a second before sitting. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Clary spoke again.

"I don't want anything to happen to you so soon. We aren't even _parabatai_ yet" this made Simon laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a while" he said. "Oh, and by the way I'm going home tonight for the weekend so I can see my mom and sister" he added looking at Clary.

"Not alone your not, I'll come with you" she said.

"You sure Izzy and Jace won't mind?" Simon asked.

"Nah, they know we're just best friends, they won't mind" she replied.

"What about your mom and Luke?" He asked her. She gave a little laugh then said.

"They won't mind, we used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger, how will this be different? Will your mom be OK with it?" she said.

"Oh my mom won't mind, it is going to keep me safe so that will make her happy" he said.

So it was settled, Clary was going to meet Simon in the church at front of the institute where the elevator led up to the institute as she had to go and pack a bag at the house where she lived with Luke and Jocelyn. Simon ran upstairs and packed a bag full of supplies that he might need for the weekend. Most of his clothes were still at home so he packed some seraph blades, a short sword and some books along with his toothbrush and toothpaste and the other day to day things he would need.

When he went down the elevator and stepped out he saw Clary and Jace kissing, _Do they ever stop? _he thought to himself as he spotted Izzy standing a small distance away from them looking in the opposite direction.

"Hey" he said as he walked up behind her.

"Are they done yet?" Izzy asked still not turning around.

"Nope" Simon said walking so he was facing her. He dropped his bag and put his arms around her.

"I'll miss you" he whispered to her.

"Your only gone for two nights and we're still in the same city" she answered back making them both laugh. Simon pulled back and smiled at her.

"You ready to go then?" Clary asked.

"Yup lets go" Simon said grabbing his bag. They walked out of the institute and walked through the streets to Simons house. It was still bright so there wouldn't be any demons around but as they were walking Simon saw a familiar figure in the shadows of a building. He grabbed Clarys arm.

"Simon what is it?" she asked turning to see what he was looking at but she was to small to see over the crowds of people. The figure moved into the light and Simon saw his suspicions were correct. There stood the warlock from the party, and he was walking towards them fast.

"Clary we have to run" Simon said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the streets. He found a doorway that was dark and pulled her into it. They leaned against the side breathing hard trying not to be heard.

"Was it him?" Clary whispered looking at Simon with her unnatural green eyes. Simon nodded and looked around the corner of the door frame. It was silent so he decided to lead Clary out into the small side street. It was empty. Suddenly a burst of orange flame exploded upward in front of Simon so he backed away, Clary still behind him. The warlock walked through the flames and held more in his hand.

His grin was menacing as he walked towards them. Clary pulled Simon backwards until they hit a gate. It was a dead end. Simon racked through his bag until he found his short sword. He held it in front of him.

"What do you want?" he shouted to the warlock who was closing in on them. He must have looked more confident than he thought because for a second the warlocks grin faltered and he stopped walking. That only lasted a second though because he was onto them a second later.

"I work for the fair folk, they have a special hatred for shadowhunters, the ones I work for have a special interest in you and your Nephilim friends Simon Trueblood" The warlock said as he walked forward another few steps. He was close enough now that Simon could see how extraordinarily bright his orange eyes were.

"Simon!" Clary shouted. He turned and saw she was drawing a portal on the brick wall of a building. She was almost done. Simon walked backwards and grabbed the hand she wasn't drawing with.

"NO!" the warlock shouted and the portal was complete. It opened up to a spiralling mist that could have gone anywhere. Clary and Simon jumped through grasping each others hands but Simon felt a hand grabbing onto his foot just as they entered. He cried out as he discovered the warlock had a hold of his leg.

They spiralled through the portal and Simon closed his eyes, hopeing it would end up somewhere safe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please review/favourite/follow. Thank You!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare***

The portal stopped swirling and Simon, Clary and the Warlock went tumbling onto the patio in Simons back yard. The warlock stood up faster than Clary and Simon. Clary stood up but the warlock grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down hard. There was a popping sound and she cried out. He shoulder must have dislocated

"You idiot it was going so well" he shouted. The warlock, making sure Clary and Simon were down on the ground, went to the garden fence and started making another portal. Simon crawled over to her and found his stele in his pocket.

He drew an iratze on her arm and it started to mend. Suddenly the door leading into the garden opened and Simons mom came rushing out with a frying pan.

Simon looked amazed as she snook up behind the warlock who was to distracted making the portal to even notice her. When she was close enough she swung the pan hard down onto the warlocks head knocking him to the ground unconscious. He collapsed in a heap. Simon stood up and ran over to her.

She looked angry as he hugged her.

"That was awesome" Simon said as he pulled back. Clary came and joined them rubbing her shoulder.

"So now what?" she asked looking down at the unconscious warlock.

"I guess we could call Magnus and see what he thinks" Simon said and Clary nodded.

"Yeah lets get him inside" Simons mom went back inside and Clary and Simon followed dragging the warlock along with them. He was starting to stir so as soon as they got him to the sofa and lay him on in Simon took out his shortsword and pointed in at the warlock. When he woke up Simon said

"I wouldn't even try to get away if I were you" The warlock had a poker face, hiding his emotions.

"So I guess your gonna kill me now" he said looking at the ceiling.

"Nope, we need answers" Simon said and stayed silent. Meanwhile Clary was in the other room calling Magnus.

"Hey, we have the warlock that's after Simon" Clary said when she picked up.

"Where are you, I'll be right over" Magnus asked. Clary told him Simons address and in the next 10 minutes he was there. He must have portaled over. When he arrived he went and sat on the opposite sofa to the warlock along with Clary. Simon had gone into the kitchen to tell his mom what was going on. When he had finished explaining she looked into the other room.

"So he's sending demons after you ?" she asked.

"Yup" Simon replied.

"Stay in here, I'm going to see whats happening" Simon told his mother as he walked into the lounge.

"You work for the fair folk?" Magnus asked. Blue sparks were appearing and dispearing at the tips of his fingers.

"Yes like I said, the fair folk I'm working for have a special interest in Mr Trueblood and his friends." The warlock said sounding bored.

"So do you have a name?" Simon asked as he went to sit beside Clary on the sofa.

"I do, I'm just not telling" the warlock said.

"Why not, it's only a name" Magnus said, eyes shining mischievously. The warlock looked at the three of them then sighed.

"Fine if you must know, I am Seth Hood" The warlock said. Magnus looked at him for a second then said

"He isn't lying, I recognise you now" Seth looked confused.

"I saw you a few years back in Alicante at an accords meeting" The warlock didn't look confused anymore.

"A few years that was way back in 1902" Seth said.

"Didn't like you then, don't like you now. Tell me who the fair folk you work for are" Magnus went on. The warlock Seth didn't answer. Magnus had blue sparks in his hands now.

"How much money would you tell us for" Simon asked before Magnus could do anything.

"Oh I don't want money" The warlock snickered looking at Simon.

"What do you want then?" Clary asked.

"Oh, if you could promise me the fair folk wouldn't find out I told you about them then I could easily give a few names" Seth said. Simon looked over to Clary.

"Well we can organise that. We can say we overheard some nixies talking in the park, we won't have to tell them we even saw you" Simon said looking at Magnus and Clary.

"I think that would work" Clary said. They all looked at Seth.

"Well you heard them, we promise no one will ever know you helped us, now are you going to tell us these names so we can all just go and have a nice weekend" Magnus asked staring at Seth with his cats eyes. Seth stared back with his that were shining like a flame. He sighed and looked down.

"Well if you promise they won't find out here are the names" He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down. He handed the paper over and Magnus looked at it. It must have been good enough because Magnus said.

"Thank you Seth, now you may leave. If you send any more demons after these shadowhunters you will have me to answer to". Seth walked to the door and walked out without so much as a glance in their direction. Magnus handed the piece of paper to Simon and he read some of the names.

There were 5 names wrote down but Simon only knew who one of them was. The last name on the list read The Seelie Queen. Simon glanced at Clary as she read the names. It looked like they would be paying a visit to central park very soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Hi guys. This chapter is really rushed because I am busy with school work. Hope you still enjoy and please Review/Favourite/Follow. Thank You**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare.***

Simon told his mother that he had really important shadowhunter matters to attend to and she agreed that he should go and visit another time.

"So we going to get the others?" Clary asked as Simon went and joined her and Magnus outside. They walked down Simons street in the direction of the institute.

"Well I won't come because I don't get along with the fair folk. You can tell me what happened when you're done" Magnus said. He said goodbye and left them, walking down a narrow alleyway so he could draw the portal back to his apartment in Brooklyn.

"I think we should go and get Izzy and Jace" Clary suggested.

"I can call Izzy and ask them to meet us in the park" Simon said and Clary nodded. Simon found his phone in his coat pocket and rang Izzy. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey what's up?" she asked him.

"You and Jace have to meet us in Central Park, we can tell you everything there

"Izzy was silent for a moment then said "Ok just in the normal spot?"

"Yes see you there" Simon replied hanging up. When they arrived at the park in their usual meeting place they found Izzy and Jace sitting on the rocks chatting. Izzy had her whip coiled up her arm and Jace had a dagger and 2 seraph blades in his belt. When Clary and Simon ran over to them they both looked up confused.

"What's going on?" Jace asked. Clary and Simon told them both how they had found the warlock that was after them and what he had said to them at Simons. Then they showed them the list of names. Jace scowled down at the list and muttered

"The Seelie Queen, hasn't she done enough to ruin our lives already?"

"Now we have to go to the Seelie Court and see what she wants" Clary said to them all.

"Don't you think it might be a trap?" Izzy asked.

"It could be a trap but there isn't another way we could stop her" Simon answered

"Couldn't we go to the Clave?" Clary asked.

"Nope, they are way to busy and we don't have any proof that she is really after us except what the warlock said and he could be lying" Jace said.

. "Well are we going or not?" Simon asked.

"Yeah lets go, and remember we know nothing about the warlock, we heard some nixies mention it in a conversation" Clary said. The others nodded and they went to the area where central park led into faerie where the Seelie court would be. When they were in a faerie came and met them.

"What do you want?" she asked them looking up at them with blank purple eyes. Her skin was a lighter shade of purple and she had small wings on her back.

"We are here to see the Seelie Queen, it is important" Jace answered. He was the best at talking to the faeries out of them all so they just let him. The purple faerie nodded and led them through the passages. Vines crept up the walls and there was an occasional tree trunk. Simon wondered if they were still under central park. The room they walked into had a large bed up against one wall and sitting on the bed was none other than the Seelie queen.

"What can I do for you nephilim?" She asked looking down on them, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well, we were out in the park the other day and we overheard some nixies talking. We heard them say our names and talk about some warlock getting demons to chase us. Is this true? Is that why theres so many demons in the area?" Jace said sounding innocent. The queen looked a little uncomfortable before she answered. She had to tell the truth because faeries couldn't lie.

"Ever since you came here to get to Edom you have been trouble. You killed Sebastian and doomed the fair folk, so I must have my revenge" she said looking at them with a look of hatred. "Now that you know, what are you gonna do, tell the Clave?"

"Maybe" Simon said.

"We need to go now" Clary whispered to Simon. He looked around the room and saw guards of the court gathering around the exits. Jace and Izzy seemed to have noticed as well.

"Well it was lovely to see you, we should talk more often" Jace said as he moved towards the exit holding Clarys hand. Simon grabbed Izzy and darted to the exit as soon as the guards started to move. He grabbed his short sword from his belt and held it up in front of him. Izzy had her whip out and they battled through the faeries. Jace and Clary were further ahead.

They eventually made it to the exit and they ran. They arrived back in central park and ran all the way to the institute.

"Well that was successful" Izzy said sarcastically when they were in the elevator.

"Now we know she definitely wants to kill us, nothing we didn't know before" She sounded fed up.

"Don't say that Izzy, we got a confession out of her, we can go to the clave now and they will take notice because we have proof" Simon said taking her hand.

"But we don't, she just said it and it's still not actual proof, its not as if we have it recorded" Izzy said walking out of the elevator into the institute dropping Simons hand.

"Well it would have been very unsuccessful but I had this turned on the whole time" Simon said grinning as he took his phone out of his pocket and played a recording. It was the whole conversation that had happened in Faerie. Izzy gasped and took the phone from Simon.

"You seriously got it all?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yup" Simon said, felling proud of himself. Izzy threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Now then, lets go and tell the Clave!" Simon said laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this chapter might be a bit boring but meh, what can you do? Sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple days, I was in a school show and didn't have minute to spare. Thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow! :)**

Simon, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus were standing outside the Institute. Magnus was preparing a portal that some representatives of the Clave would come through to see about the Seelie Queen case. The portal opened and 5 shadowhunters came through.

They were all wearing gear and had seraph blades in their belts. Simon recognised Inquisitor Lightwood, Izzy and Alecs father and Jace's adopted father. He didn't recognise any of the others. They led them through the institute to the drawing room where they would have their meeting.

"So what is this about?" A woman with long blonde hair asked.

"Well we went to see the Seelie Queen because we were informed by someone that she was after us" Jace said and Simon continued.

"We managed to get in and get a confession, I have it here" Simon put his phone down in the middle of the table and pressed the play button. It played the conversation between them and the Seelie Queen. When it was over the Clave representatives sent them out so they could discuss and they closed the door behind them.

"So now what?" Simon asked. Clary found her stele and drew a rune on the door.

"Touch the door and we will be able to hear what they are saying" She whispered. Simon put his hand on the door and gasped as he heard them. It was as if he was in the room with them.

"They could have just framed her!" one of the women was saying.

"I don't think so, it sounds just like the Queen" Robert Lightwood said.

"Play it again" one of the men said. Simon heard the recording come on again and then when it was finished the Inquisitor said

"I think we should take this to the consul, see what she thinks" Simon heard mumbles of agreement from inside and felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked at Izzy who was grinning. He must have looked horrified because she laughed. They were going to take his phone to _Alicante_!

Simon felt a hand drag him back as the door opened. He missed the last part of the conversation so he didn't know it was over. He looked behind him and smiled at Clary.

"So we have decided to go to the Consul with this, it is obviously a serious matter and must be dealt with immediately" The Inquisitor said and led the rest of the representatives back outside to the portal. He didn't even acknowledge his grabbed Izzys hand and squeezed it, she looked at him then led the way outside.

"We will contact" you as soon as we have news, I hope you don't mind us taking your phone" One of the women said.

"Not at all" Simon answered keeping a smile on his face trying to hide his annoyance. The clave members nodded and stepped back into the portal that closed behind them.

"And now we wait" Izzy said.

"And now we wait" Simon repeated as they walked back into the institute.

It was a week and a half later when the Consul contacted the institute. She came through a portal that Magnus made and went up to the drawing room with Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary.

"I listened to the recording, oh and here's your phone back, figured you might want it back" she handed Simon his phone back and Simon put it in his pocked. "We have decided to bring the Seelie Queen into the accords hall for a meeting, the fair folk are already in plenty of trouble for taking the side of the Endarkened in the war but taking it out on you, thats unacceptable and we will make sure it gets sorted" She looked round at all of them.

Simon looked at Izzy and grinned. Consul Penhallow went on about when the meeting would occur and the details of the meeting then asked Simon to go outside with her.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing as a shadowhunter" she said when they were alone walking towards the portal.

"Oh I'm doing fine" He said back as they walked. There was a pause.

"Have you thought about becoming a _parabatai, _I see that you and Clary get along very well." she said finally, looking at him.

"Oh yeah, we've talked about it and we want to, just haven't had time to organise it really" Simon answered.

"If you want you can come to Idris a day earlier than the meeting and we can perform the _parabatai_ ceremony, I'm sure it can be arranged" the Consul suggested.

"That would be great" Simon said as they went to the portal.

"Good luck Simon" Consul Penhallow said waving as she stepped through and the portal closed behind her. Simon ran inside and found Clary. "The Consul said we could go to Idris a day earlier and become _parabatai_!" Simon said in a rush. Clary grinned and hugged him. "That's great, I'm up for it" She said with a laugh as they walked down the corridor to find Jace and Izzy.

Later on Simon was in his room when he felt his phone buzz. He looked at it and closed his eyes. He had tons of missed texts off Eric and the other band members. They all said things along the lines of 'Where are you?' and 'Why aren't you answering'. Simon rang Eric and he picked up on the first ring.

"Simon, is that you?" Eric asked quickly.

"Yeah dude, its me" Simon answered.

"Where have you been, haven't seen you in weeks?" Simon sighed.

"It's kinda hard to explain over the phone" Eric laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Is this about what you were saying in the garage the last time we saw you?" he asked.

"Yeah, look can we meet up with the others in Java Jonse's or something" Simon asked.

"Yeah that's cool, how about tomorrow morning?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" Simon said hanging up. He lay down and drifted into sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Hi Guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise the next one will be better and please review/favourite/follow! Thank you guys for reading!**

Simon was sitting in a booth in Java Jone's with his coffee. Clary was with him and they had left Jace and Izzy training in the institute since they thought it best not to have to many of them there. They were waiting for the band so Simon could explain, with the help of Clary, about shadowhunters.

Eric walked through the door with the others behind him and spotted Simon, waving as they came and crammed into the booth.

"Hey it's good to see you man, where have you been!" Matt said as he sat next to Clary on the other side of the booth.

"Haha good to see you guys to, now you're probably wondering what's going on" Simon started and had them all nodding. He continued

"I said I was a shadowhunter and that is true, this is Clary and she's one to" Kirk spoke up

"You also said your half angel now, is that bit true?" Clary answered

"Yeah he is" The rest of them looked over at her. She looked over at Simon telling him to go on.

"So, do you believe me?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. They all nodded.

"I believe you, you killed a demon thing in my garage! I believed you as soon as you said about it" Eric said. Simon was shocked, he hadn't expected them to believe him so easily. He didn't know if he was glad or not.

"So you gonna tell us more?" Matt asked eagerly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um I guess, so..." Simon explained about ascension and shadowhunters with the help of Clary. When they were done and had left the coffee shop saying bye to the band, Simon let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was easy" he said to Clary who nodded. They headed back to the institute. The meeting in Idris with the Clave and the Seelie Queen was in two days so they had to pack. They had decided to go to Idris the next day to get prepared for the _parabatai_ ritual as the Consul had contacted them saying it was arranged for the day before the meeting.

Simon packed plenty of clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste and the other things he thought he would need. When he was done he left his bag and went up to the training room to find Izzy. When he arrived he saw Izzy push a struggling Jace to the floor.

"Nice one" Simon said clapping as Izzy turned to look at him, still on top of Jace who was trying to escape but couldn't.

"Why thank you" she said standing up curtseying. Simon laughed as Jace stood up brushing down his gear looking angry.

"I let you win" he said grinning.

"No you didn't, don't lie" Izzy said pushing him. Jace grinned at them then ran from the room, probably to find Clary.

"You look hungry, Takkis?" Simon asked Izzy, she nodded and went to get her normal clothes on. When she was ready they walked down to Takkis and got lunch which they took into central park.

"You ready for the _parabatai _ritual?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah I know the oath, I hope Clarys ready" he replied.

"She is, she's really happy you know. I'm happy for you guys too" Izzy said.

"Yeah thanks" Simon said. He watched the people walk up and down the path and spotted a couple of the fair folk walking past. They were staring at them and whispering. Izzy seemed to notice and reached down to her pocket. This made the faeries run past.

"Nice" Simon said.

"I don't even have anything, just thought it would make them scared if they thought I did" Izzy said leaning her head on Simons shoulder closing her eyes. They sat in silence for a few seconds then Simon saw a familiar tall figure approach them.

"By the Angel" Simon muttered as the warlock Seth Hood went and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked glaring at him.

"I heard the Seelie Queen was summoned to Idris for a meeting" Seth said.

"Yeah, so?" Simon said.

"Just thought I would tell you to watch your backs, she isn't very happy with you" the warlock said, his orange eyes glinting in the sun.

"OK, we know that, anything else?" Izzy said sounding bored.

"Just making sure you are keeping your word about me" Seth said.

"We are, don't worry" Simon said. The warlock stood up, winked and walked away in the other direction.

"Come on lets go" Simon said, he no longer felt safe in the park, to close to faerie. They went back to the institute and decided to go to the library. It was a while later when Clary walked in with Jace by her side.

"Simon, can you come here for a second?" Clary asked.

"Sure" Simon said placing his book on the table beside him leaving Izzy with Jace. When they walked out of the library they went up to the training room and sat in the middle of the floor.

"You need anything?" Simon asked, she looked distracted.

"No, just wanted to talk" she said, looking at him.

"You ready for the _parabatai _ritual?" Simon asked, at this she smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait" She said grinning. They chatted for an hour before Simon decided to go to bed. They were going to go through the portal to Idris at 9:00 the next morning so he decided to lie and read for a while. He decided to text his mom:

Going to Idris for a couple days

See you when I get back!

His mom texted back a few minutes later saying:

Have fun and be safe

See you when you get back

Simon smiled and put his phone on silent. He read for a little longer then fell asleep to the sound of sirens and cars driving along the busy New York streets.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review it would make my day and also please favourite/follow! Thanks guys!**

**Forgot this yesterday so *I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare. Also I do not own the _parabatai_ oath***

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Simons alarm went off on his phone telling him to get up. He groaned as he rolled out from under the covers and sat up. He looked at the time 8:00. He had an hour before he had to be outside to get to the portal that would take him to Idris with the others.

He went into the bathroom and had a shower. When he was done he pulled his jeans and a t shirt on with his leather jacket and converse. He went down to the dining room and saw Izzy, Jace and Clary were already in the middle of having breakfast. Simon went and joined them.

"Morning" he said, grabbing a slice of buttered toast from the middle of the table.

"Its about time you showed up" Izzy teased taking a sip of her coffee.

"You only just got here!" Jace said looking over at Izzy who blushed. They finished their breakfast then went outside where Magnus was already making the portal. Alec was standing with him whilst Mayrise, Jocelyn and Luke were standing a few metres away talking.

"Morning mom" Clary said as they walked over.

"Morning" Jocelyn said hugging Clary. They all greeted each other whilst waiting for the portal. When it was done the adults went through first then Clary, Simon, Jace and Izzy went through followed by Alec. Magnus was staying in New York because he had some important business to attend to. When they arrived they split up.

The Lightwoods and Jace would be staying with Inquisitor Robert Lightwood (Mayrise's husband and Izzy and Alecs father) whilst Simon would be staying with Luke, Jocelyn and Clary in the house that used to belong to Luke's sister, Amatis, before she had been turned by the Infernal cup and later killed.

When they went inside Clary went up to the guest room she always used and Jocelyn and Luke went into the main bedroom leaving Simon in the lounge. He would be sleeping on the sofa but he didn't mind. When they had settled in and unpacked their bags, Clary and Simon left Luke and Jocelyn so they could go and meet Jace and Izzy. They stood outside the house waiting for them.

"Do you remember the last time you were here" Clary asked with a grin.

"I do and I don't really _want _to" Simon replied feeling embarrassed. He thought of it and felt himself go red. He had still been a vampire and had gone to Raphael for blood, Raphael had given him blood that had made him high and he had embarrassed himself in front of all the shadowhunters in the area, including Izzy. The front door opened and out came Izzy and Jace. Izzy ran over and hugged Simon then they went for a walk around Alicante.

"This place is amazing!" Simon said looking up at the demon towers made of adamas.

"I know" Izzy said holding Simons hand as they walked up the street. They had arrived in Angels Square where the giant bronze statue of the Angel Raziel stood. Clary and Jace were over by the accords hall, sitting on the stairs talking to each other. Simon stood facing Izzy, holding both of her hands in his. There was a silence then he whispered

"I love you Isabelle Lightwood" to her as they got closer. Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"I love you too" Izzy whispered when they pulled away. They stood looking into each others eyes for a few more minutes before they went and joined Jace and Clary outside the accords hall.

"You guys ready to go back?" Simon asked.

"Yeah lets go" Jace said. They walked back to the Inquisitors house where they parted. Clary and Simon went back to the house and went straight to bed so they were ready for the next day.

Simon woke up at 6:00 in the morning. He was nervous for the _parabatai _ceremony and he guessed Clary was as well as she was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning, your up early" he said to her making her jump.

"You scared me, and your up early to" she said back.

"Coffee?" she said turning to look at him.

"Yeah" he said. They sat on the sofa drinking their coffee in silence so they wouldn't wake her parents up.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah" Clary answered sipping from her cup. They sat in silence until Luke came downstairs at 7:30.

"Morning" he said as he went into the kitchen and poured himself and Jocelyn some coffee.

"Morning" Clary and Simon said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. Luke went back upstairs. When they had finished their coffee they went and got ready so they could get to the Gard early. When they were ready they both walked over to the Gard. They arrived to find Consul Jia Penhallow standing at the entrance.

"Follow me" she said. They walked through the Gard into a room where there were seats all around. They went and sat down, waiting for the shadowhunters to arrive. Simon took out his stele and was spinning it round in his hands to take his mind off the nerves. Eventually all of the shadowhunters arrived and Simon and Clary were called forward.

Simon spotted Izzy in the audience and she gave him an encouraging smile. Clary looked at him and nodded, he nodded back. Two circles were drawn overlapping into the floor and around them were runes of friendship and loyalty. When they stepped into the overlapping circles flames shot up around them. They both said the oath:

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._

And they drew the parabatai rune onto each other as they said it. When they were done the flames died down and Simon looked around. The shadowhunters were applauding.

"Well done, you are now _parabatai_" The Consul proclaimed. Simon and Clary looked at eachother, grinned and hugged.

They now had one of the strongest bonds a shadowhunter could have, they were _parabatai._


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Hi Guys, thank you so much for reading I'm glad your enjoying this story. Thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews and if you have the time please feel free to add a review. Thank You!**

***I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare***

After the _parabatai _ritual had taken place Simon, Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy had decided to go and grab some coffee. Luckily there was a little coffee shop in the centre of Alicante (It had been built after the dark war) so they went in and grabbed a booth. Simon sat between Izzy and Alec on one side whilst Jace and Clary sat on the other.

"Well done guys" Alec said smiling at Clary and Simon. Izzy reached up and kissed Simon on the cheek.

"We're really happy for you" she said. When the waitress came over they all just ordered coffee. They thanked her when she brought it. Simon was ready for this, he had been up to early recently and needed the caffeine and by the looks of it so did everyone else.

"So you guys got any plans?" Simon asked around the table.

"I'm going to the gard for a quick council meeting before tomorrow" Alec said looking down at his watch

"Speaking of which, it starts in 10 minutes, see you guys later" he got up and left. Since he was 18 already he could go to all of the council meetings, none of the others were old enough.

"Well me and Clary didn't really have any plans" Jace said looking over at Clary.

"Neither do we" Izzy said. They decided to go down to Lake Lyn. Clary and Jace left them to walk around it whilst Izzy and Simon sat down.

"Meeting with the Seelie Queen tomorrow, that should be fun" Izzy said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Simon said. He lay back and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. He felt Izzy lie down beside him.

"This is nice, wish we could do this in New York" Izzy said in a quiet voice.

"We could" Simon said. Izzy gave a little laugh

"Yeah, with all the sirens and people. There would also be people taking photos, I like it here where we're alone and it's quiet" she reasoned. They lay in silence for a while before they heard Clary laughing loudly in the distance.

"Jace, it's time to face your fear, I mean look, It's so cute and fluffy" she smirked. Simon sat up at the same time as Izzy to see Jace backing away from a duckling.

"Look at it! It wants to kill me!" Jace shouted running over to Izzy and Simon. Clary came over to them and sat down.

"Why ducks, you kill demons almost every day and your scared of a duck" she said with a grin.

"I can't help it, I guess it's just in my blood" he said shoving her shoulder. They all laughed.

"We should head back, it's getting late" Simon said. They all agreed and walked back to Alicante. Simon and Clary left the others at angels square.

"Sounds like you guys had fun" Simon stated. Clary laughed

"Yeah, Jace and his fear of ducks" They walked back to the house laughing quietly, their new _parabatai _runes standing out against all of their marks.

The next morning Simons alarm went off early again. He reached to switch it off but couldn't find his phone.

"Ugh" he mumbled as he raked around his bedside table. He eventually found it and turned it off. When he got up he rubbed his eyes and went to have some breakfast, he made some for Clary as well because he guessed she would be down soon. He was sat eating his cereal when Clary came down stairs.

"Morning, I made you breakfast" Simon said as she came and sat down.

"Ah, Fruit Loops, you know me so well" she said as she came and sat down. Simon laughed as he had another spoonful of his own breakfast.

"Mom and Luke left earlier by the way, so don't worry about waking them up" Clary added. There was a knock on the door. Simon went and answered it and found Izzy and Jace standing there. Jace said good morning then walked into the house.

"Morning Simon" Izzy said closing the door as she entered the house.

"Hiya" Simon said as they walked back through to the kitchen.

"Seriously!" Simon shouted out when he saw Jace was eating his breakfast. Jace lifted his head and gave an innocent smile.

"Sorry, they were asking me to eat them so I did" he claimed.

"Yeah, yeah" Simon said making them all laugh. When they were done they all walked down to the Accords Hall. Since they were involved they were aloud to go into the meeting. Simon guessed they would be using the Mortal Sword and saw he was correct when they went to sit down.

The Mortal Sword was in the middle of a table. Simon groaned, he hadn't ever had the sword used on him but he had heard from Clary that it wasn't very pleasant. They sat and waited for the shadowhunters to come and join them. Jocelyn and Luke (Since he was a council member he could be there) came and sat with them followed by Mayrise Lightwood.

"Can I have your attention please" Consul Jia Penhallow said when everyone had arrived.

"This meeting had been organised by the shadowhunters of the New York Institute involving the fair folk" she began. At that moment the doors opened and in walked the Seelie Queen and 5 of the fair folk she always had around her.

"You wanted me" The Seelie Queen said.

"Yes if you could please sit down" Jia motioned towards 6 chairs. The fair folk went and sat down, the Seelie Queen spotted Simon, Jace, Izzy and Clary and gave a small grin. When they were settled she continued

"Now could I please ask Simon Trueblood to come forward and take the Mortal Sword." Simon felt Izzy give his hand an encouraging squeeze. He stood up and walked forward. When he reached the table he breathed in then picked the sword up, feeling its weight in his hands.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter had a bit of a writers block :( Please favourite/follow and reviews would also be much appreciated. I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Thank You!**

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments, All rights to Cassie Clare***

As soon as Simon touched the Mortal sword he felt a chill run down his body along with a wave of pain that he pushed down and didn't show.

"Now Simon, tell us who went with you to the Seelie Court" Jia said in a low voice that everyone could hear.

"Jace Herondale, Clary Mogenstern and Isabelle Lightwood" Simon said. It felt like the sword was dragging the truth out of him with a hook, he knew that as long as he held it he wouldn't be able to lie however hard he tried.

"And why did you go to the Seelie Court in the first place?" she asked him.

"We were informed by a warlock that the Seelie Queen was making him send demons after us" Simon felt him self say. He saw a look of betrayal cross the Seelie Queens face that was gone in a second.

"And why didn't you inform the clave beforehand?" Jia asked.

"We didn't think you would help unless you had real proof, so we went and got real proof" Simon said. He could see darkness around his vision and was relieved when Jia said

"Thank you, you may go and sit back down" he dropped the sword on the table and walked back up to where the others were sitting. Clary was sitting with a stele when he went and sat beside her and then he understood.

When he looked at his hands there was a lot of blood, he must have held the sword to tight. Clary drew an iratze on his arm and the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks" he whispered to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now could I call the Seelie Queen forward" Called Jia. The Seelie Queen stood up and went and sat in a chair that was in the middle of the room. Since she couldn't lie any ways she didn't use the sword (It only worked on Shadowhunters any ways)

"So you have heard what Simon has said, now what do you have to say on the subject, did you tell the warlock to send the demons after these young shadowhunters" Jia began. The Queen struggled for a minute to grasp an answer but in the end she said.

"Maybe". She gave a mischievous grin. Jia rolled her eyes and looked up at Simon.

"Simon, your phone please" She said. Simon grabbed his phone from his pocket and got the sound clip ready. He handed it to Jia who said

"This is you talking, isn't it?" she pressed the play button and the Seelie Queens voice blared through the speakers saying

"Ever since you came here to get to Edom you have been trouble. You killed Sebastian and doomed the fair folk, so I must have my revenge, now that you know, what are you gonna do, tell the Clave?"

The Queen Looked at Simon, Clary, Jace and Izzy with a look of pure hatred before switching her attention back to Jia.

"Yes that is me speaking" she said with an edge to her voice.

"And now please answer my earlier question truthfully with a yes or a know, did you ask a warlock to send demons after these young nephilim?" Jia had worded the question so the Queen had no choice.

"Yes, alright, I sent the demons after them" The Queen said, she looked angry but under all of that Simon could see she was scared.

"Thank you, you may go and sit back down" Jia said. The Seelie Queen stood and went to join her faerie bodyguards.

"Now, this is your final warning Fair Folk, if anything else like this happens there will be very serious consequences. Do you understand?" Jia said with a strict tone. The fairies nodded.

"We will be keeping an eye on you from now on, you are dismissed" she said motioning towards the door. The Seelie Queen and the faeries walked towards the door. As they reached the door the Seelie Queen looked back at Simon and gave him a look of malevolence. The door closed and silence fell.

"You may all leave" Jia announced. Shadowhunters began to walk out of the hall but Simon and the others stayed. They walked to Jia so Simon could get his phone back.

"Oh here" she said as they approached handing Simon his phone. He slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks for everything Jia" Clary said. Jia smiled at them.

"So just out of curiosity, hows Aline doing these days on Wrangel Island?" Izzy asked. Jia hesitated then said

"She's doing fine, her and Helen are still together. She's happy, and thats the good thing" There was silence then Jace said

"Well it's good to know she's OK" Jia nodded then was called ovver to a group of shadowhunters by Inquisitor Lightwood. The four of them left the accords hall and stepped into the bright sunlight.

"Well thank the angel that's sorted" Simon said when they got outside.

"Yeah" Izzy and Jace said in unison while Clary nodded. They stayed in angels square for a few hours chatting and strolling then they decided to go back to the houses so they could pack since they were going home in the morning.

They were meeting up later to have one last look around Alicante. Simon packed his bags then went upstairs to find Clary. She was sitting on the floor at the bottom of her bed looking through a huge chest.

"Hey" he said as he got closer to her.

"Hi" she said as she took a white jacket that had morning runes sewn into it and folded it.

"You ready to go and meet Izzy and Jace?" he asked.

"I guess" Clary said turning and smiling at him after she carefully placed the jacket in the chest and closed it. She got up and they walked to where Izzy and Jace were staying. They walked out a minute later, Izzy and Simon walking ahead. Simon looked up at the gleaming adamas tower.

"We should come here more often" he sighed.

"Yeah" Izzy replied with a sigh of her own.

They walked through the streets of Alicante, hand in hand, as the sun began to set in the distance.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Hey Guys. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review, follow or favourite. Thank You! :)**

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare***

Simon woke up to find Clary shaking him.

"Simon get up, we're leaving in 10 minutes" she said softly. Simon jumped up.

"What!" he shouted as he ran to the bathroom dragging his clothes along behind him. He could hear Clary laughing behind him. He locked the door and quickly pulled on his clothes. When he returned downstairs he found Clary, Luke and Jocelyn in the doorway with their bags.

"Hurry up, portals don't stay open forever you know!" Clary called after him as he grabbed his bag from the sofa.

"Ready" he said, a little out of breath. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as they walked outside, locking the door behind them. They walked up to the Gard where they met Mayrise, Jace, Izzy and Alec.

"You look like you've just woke up" Izzy pointed out when they walked over.

"Maybe because I did just wake up 10 minutes ago" Simon replied with a grin. Izzy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly a portal flared up in the middle of the gard a few metres from where Luke, Jocelyn, Mayrise and Jia were standing. The adults went through first followed by Alec.

"Feel free to come back anytime" Jia said as the four of them stepped into the swirling mists of the portal. They landed in the gardens of the New York institute. Alec was on the phone (probably to Magnus telling him they were back in New York) and the adults had already gone inside.

"I'm gonna go and ring my mom to tell her we're back" Simon said walking away from the others. The phone rang 3 times before his mom answered.

"Hi, we're back" Simon said.

"Good to hear your safe, you going to come and visit?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I can come now if your not busy" He said.

"That would be great, see you soon" his mom hung up and he went and joined the others.

"I'm going to see my mom" He informed them and they all nodded.

"Well we were just thinking about doing some training if you wanna come and join us when you get back" Jace said.

"That'd be great, see you then" Simon replied walking towards the road.

"Wait" Izzy shouted after him. He stopped and turned around as he saw Izzy running towards him.

"Can I tag along?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Simon said taking her hand in his. They walked through the streets until the reached Simons house. He didn't even bother knocking as he walked inside, Izzy behind him.

"Simon, is that you" he heard his mom shout from the other room.

"Yeah" he shouted back walking through the house to meet her, beckoning Izzy along behind him.

"Oh it's so good to see you" His mom said when they found her, giving him a huge hug. When she pulled back she noticed Izzy.

"I see you brought a friend" she pointed out.

"Yeah this is Izzy, my girlfriend" Simon said, feeling a little awkward as he said 'girlfriend' but his mom smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Lewis" Izzy said with a smile extending her hand. Simons mom took it and replied

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now who wants coffee?" his mom asked walking back into the kitchen.

They all sat around a table in Simons garden drinking coffee and eating cake while Simon told his mom about what had happened in Idris. He showed her the rune that was drawn on his neck showing he was a _parabatai_ and he described Alicante with the help of Izzy. When they were done and were getting ready to head off back to the institute Simons mom said

"Remember, your welcome here anytime" Simon smiled and hugged her and Izzy nodded. When they went outside there were clouds in the sky.

"We better hurry or we're going to get soaked" Izzy said looking up. Simon glanced up

"Yeah lets go" he replied grabbing her hand and taking off down the street. They reached the institute just in time. The rain started as they went up to the training room. Through the window they could see how heavy it was and then there was flashes of lightning as thunder pounded through the sky.

"Nice of you to join us" Jace said out of no where making Simon jump. Simon looked around then looked up to find Jace and Clary looking down on them from the beams that were twenty feet above ground level.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Simon said. Jace and Clary jumped down from the beams lightly not even making a sound.

"Ready to train?" Clary asked. Izzy and Simon nodded. Jace was standing directly in front of Simon so he decided to trip him over. Jace noticed at last second but it was to late because he was already falling to the floor.

"What was that for!" Jace shouted as Izzy and Clary giggled.

"You've tripped me over plenty of times, do you really need to ask that?" Simon said grinning. Jace got up and dusted himself off.

"Watch your back, I'm after you" Jace said. Clary walked over and gave Simon a high five.

"Nice one" she said.

"I know right" Simon said raising his eyebrows at Jace. For the rest of the training session Simon kept an eye on Jace. Thankfully Jace had decided to save having revenge till later on. They trained for a few hours then decided to go to the library.

They were all sat on the sofas in the library when a bell rang out through the institute. Simon guessed it was the doorbell.

"Who would be visiting?" Simon asked the others. They all had blank looks on their faces. Simon stood up and followed by the others walked downstairs to the elevator. They all went down it into the church at the bottom and there they found the one and only Seth Hood, and he looked extremely angry.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have a piano exam coming up so I needed to practice so I don't fail :). Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review/favourite/follow! Thank you!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, All rights to Cassie Clare**

Seths eyes were more orange than Simon had ever seen them when he rushed at him. Simon tried to step back but Seth had him at the wall.

"You told me she wouldn't find out" He shouted angrily at Simon. Simon tried to reply but he couldn't, Seth had him by the throat and he couldn't get free. Darkness surrounded his vision as he struggled.

"Hey!" Clary cried pulling Seth away. The hands fell from Simons throat and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. Seth turned to look at Clary.

"We can explain everything if you would just calm down" she said holding her hands up like she was surrendering.

"Just hear us out" Izzy added. Seth looked down at Simon then sighed.

"Fine, give me a good enough reason and I won't hurt you" he said sitting down on one of the splintered pews in the old church.

"Ok, we went to Alicante after we told the clave, they didn't even know about you by the way, and they said we would have a meeting with the Seelie Queen. Simon had to use the sword to tell them what happened and you can _not _lie when holding that sword" Clary said in a confident voice. Seth looked a little uncomfortable

"I didn't think they would use the sword, you're are only, what 16?" He asked Simon in a calm voice.

"I'm 17" Simon said getting up from the floor.

"That's messed up, seriously" Seth said with a horrified expression.

"But, it still doesn't solve the problem on hand, and you guys are helping since you got me into this mess" He said. Simon was about to say it was his fault for helping the queen in the first place but Jace gave him a look that made him stop. When no one said anything Seth sighed

"I have the Fair Folk after me, and that isn't a good thing might I add, and we don't have a plan. Fantastic!" he said throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"We could go to Magnus, he's a warlock, he could help" Jace suggested.

"Yeah I'll go ring Alec" Izzy said walking over to the other side of the church getting her phone out on the way. It was a few minutes later when she came back over.

"Magnus said it's okay to portal over" she said looking over at Seth. "Any good at making portals" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Seth said.

"Lets make it outside" Jace suggested and they all agreed. They walked outside and Seth went to the wall to create the portal. He was out of earshot.

"You think we can trust him?" Simon asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't see why not, I mean he did betray the Seelie Queen to us" Izzy replied quietly looking over at Seth. When he was done he beckoned them over.

"Now, lets go" he said holding his hand out.

"I don't know where we are going so one of you will need to lead me. Clary grabbed his wrist with one hand and had Jaces hand in the other. She smiled at Simon and Izzy

"See you guys in a minute" she said as they dissapeared through the portal. Izzy took Simons hand and they walked into the mist, Magnus's apartment visualised in Simons mind. A few seconds later they landed on the wooden floor of Magnus's apartment. Clary, Jace and Seth were sitting on one of the sofas whilst Alec and Magnus sat opposite them. There were no more seats.

"Here, sit down" Magnus said flicking his hand in their direction, blue sparks coming out of his fingers. A sofa suddenly appeared behind them and they sat down.

"I don't want to know where that came from" Alec said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't you worry, I've only _borrowed _ it" Magnus said looking at his boyfriend who blushed.

"Would you _please _stop flirting" Seth said looking at them. Magnus frowned at him then looked at the others.

"What is it you guys need this time then" He said.

"Well, the Fair Folk are after Seth and he needs a safe place to stay, would you mind him staying here for a while?" Clary said and Seth looked at her with a horrified expression but he said nothing.

"I suppose, but what will I get out of it" Magnus said looking at Seth this time.

"Well you get a room mate" Simon said lightly.

"I already have one" Magnus pointed out looking to Alec who blushed.

"Please Magnus, just a favour" Izzy said batting her eye lashes. Magnus looked and sighed.

"Very well, but only until this is sorted out" he said.

"Theres a spare room down the hall" he motioned down a corridor in the wall.

"So what are we going to do" Alec asked.

"I think we should go after the Seelie Queen and tell her to back off" Jace said.

"But the Clave" Clary began but Izzy interrupted her.

"Screw the Clave, they won't care about a warlock, no offence" she said looking at Magnus and Seth.

"None taken" Seth and Magnus said at the same time. They scowled at each other then went back to the conversation.

"True, so you're just saying we should go in there with weapons blazing!" Clary said loudly.

"I said nothing about weapons" Izzy said.

"After all, we have 2 warlocks on our side" she said looking at both Seth and Magnus. Seth just sat and said

"If it gets them off my back then I will help" Magnus grinned

"I'll help, lets go!" he cried standing up.

"It's midnight, maybe tomorrow" Alec said grabbing Magnus's arm and dragging him back down to the sofa.

"Yeah tomorrow" Simon said. They all sat and discussed a plan then they parted ways and went to bed.

They had a lot of work to do in the morning!


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: Hi Guys, hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of a writers block so sorry if it isn't as good as some other chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it would really make me happy. Also please favourite/follow. Thank You and Enjoy!**

It was around 10 in the morning when Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary arrived in the park. The others hadn't arrived yet so they were just sitting on some giant rocks waiting. Magnus and Alec came around the corner followed by Seth.

"Morning, is everyone ready?" Seth asked as they arrived at the rocks.

"Yeah" Simon said and all the others were nodding.

All of them had weapons belts with a few seraph blades each and different things in them. Clary had the Morgenstern sword, Heosphoros, with her, Izzy had her whip coiled up her arm and also wore the red pendant that alerted you to when demons were near, Jace carried a sword and a couple of daggers, Alec had a crossbow with plenty of arrows strapped to his back and Simon had his short sword along with some throwing knifes. Magnus and Seth didn't have any weapons because they had their warlock magic.

Alec walked over to Jace and they started giving each other runes of agility and speed because, since they were _parabatai_, the runes would last longer. Simon and Clary had done the same thing earlier on and had also helped Izzy.

"Lets go" Jace said when he had plenty of runes etched up his arms. He led them through the park to the entrance to faerie. They all had glamours on so the public wouldn't see 5 people with weapons walking through the park. Magnus and Seth also had glamours on so they didn't look like they were talking to air.

"You guys know the plan then?" Magnus asked looking at the young shadowhunters.

"Yeah, we go in and try to persuade the Seelie Queen to back off saying we will pay whatever. Then if she doesn't we battle our way out and think of another plan" Simon said.

"Yeah, sounds about right" Alec said. "Izzy did you leave the note?" he added looking to his sister. The others looked confused so Izzy explained.

"We decided to leave a note for our mom to alert the clave if we were longer than 2 hours just in case anything happened" she said then remembering answered Alec with a yes.

"That was a good idea" Magnus noted. They walked in silence to the lake. They went through and arrived in faerie where the purple faerie who had greeted them before stood.

"What are you doing here" She said in a not so polite tone as she saw the shadowhunters and warlocks arrive.

"Buisness" Seth said coming out from behind them. The faerie looked stunned then said sarcastically

"Follow me, I'm sure the queen would love to see you" They walked through the Seelie court until they arrived at the Seelie Queens room.

"Your Highness, you have visitors" the small purple faerie said then she ran off in the direction they had come, giggling to herself. The Queen turned and gave them all, especially Seth, a look of hatred.

"You betrayed me and you think it's alright to come strolling into my territory!" She almost screamed causing guards to surround the exits.

"Now, your majesty, please stay calm, we came to ask a favour" Jace started. The Queen went bright red with anger.

"A favour, you really think I would want to help you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Guards, lock them up" she shouted and the fair folk who had came into the room surrounded them. The shadowhunters all pulled out their weapons and Magnus's and Seth's hands lit up with blue and orange sparks. The Queen looked around for a minute thinking then a grin crossed her face.

"Actually, I have a better idea" she rang a small bell on the side of her chair and out of no where to many demons to count came into the room. There were raveners, behemoths and so many more. The fair folk backed away out of the room leaving only the shadowhunters, the warlocks and the Queen.

"How, you don't have a warlock to summon them for you, how?" Seth asked, shock crossing his face.

"I have my ways" the Queen answered before all of the demons ran forward. There was at least 200 demons, there was no way they could defeat them, but they could try. Alec shot arrows at them all with Jace beside him using his seraph blade. Simon and Clary stood back to back, Clary slashing at the demons with Heosphosos and Simon jabbing at them with his sword.

Izzy was alone a little way away snapping her whip down on as many demons as she could. Magnus was shooting blue sparks at the demons whilst Seth shot fire. It was not use, they demons kept on coming and Simon saw one scratch Izzy. He ran over to cover her whilst she drew an iratze on her arm.

When she was done he went off in another direction. Demons had arrows sticking out of them from where Alec had shot them and there were stains on the floor of ones they had killed. Simon suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg and when he looked down he saw a giant stinger coming out of it. He cried out trying to stay standing but it was no use, he slid down the wall behind him to the floor (knocking the stinger out of his leg) and was immediately surrounded by demons.

He tried to slash them with his sword but it was no use, he was to weak. Suddenly Seth was standing in front of him, shooting fire at any demons that came close. The edges of Simons vision were going black as he tried to draw an iratze on his leg but it was no use, it had demon poison in it so it wouldn't work.

Simon looked around the room and noticed there were more shadowhunters fighting the demons before he lost conciousness, spiralling into darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: Hiya guys, hope you like this chapter. I've been so busy lately so its been hard to find the time to write, but I'm managing. Please leave a review or Favourite/Follow, Thanks!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare**

Simon felt the wall beneath him as he started to gain conciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Clary and Izzy looking down on him with worried expressions along with darkness along the edges of his vision. It looked like all of the demons were gone because shadowhunters were leaving the room.

Magnus was kneeling to his right and Seth was kneeling to his left, both of them were muttering something under their breath that sounded Latin and they had sparks coming out of their hands.

"Simon, can you hear me?" Izzy asked with a worried tone looking down at him with wide eyes. Simon tried to answer but the darkness crowded his vision and he lost conciousness again.

The next time he regained conciousness he was lying in a bed. His eyes were to heavy meaning he couldn't open them. He heard voices around him.

"How much longer do you think?" he heard a worried voice that sounded like Clary say

"I'm really not sure but don't worry, he's going to be OK, he should wake up in the next few hours" said a womans comforting voice he didn't recognise. He groaned under his breath as he felt a wave of pain go up his leg.

"Simon?" Clary asked in an alert voice.

"I think he's waking up!" she exclaimed. Simon tried opening his eyes again and this time it worked. He was stunned by the light then he saw Clary and a Woman with white hair and blue skin looking down at him.

"Simon, by the Angel, we were all so worried!" Clary cried, obviously holding back from hugging him.

"What happened" Simon muttered trying to sit up.

"Please, don't get up to fast!" the blue woman said offering him some help getting up. When he was sitting up Clary introduced him to the blue woman.

"This is Catarina Loss, she's a warlock who works at the hospital. She helped look after my mom when she went into a coma to get away from Valentine. She healed you" Catarina looked down at Simon with a warm smile.

"Thank you" Simon said smiling back at her.

"Your very welcome, now I'll leave you two to discuss what happened, if you need me I'll be back at the hospital. Just ask Magnus for my number" she said walking towards the exits of the Institutes infirmary. As soon as she left Simon started asking his questions.

"So how long was I out" he asked. He didn't think he was going to pass out again which was good news.

"You were out for a week" Clary answered him. Simon was shocked, he didn't think it would have been that long. Clary must have seen his expression because she said

"You were stung by a demon. The venom went inside you and we were almost to late" Simon nodded.

"So what's been going on, tell me everything I missed" he said to Clary. She explained to him what happened

"We were in the Seelie court and the Queen summoned loads of demons" Simon nodded, he remembered this.

"We were fighting them and one of them stung you on the leg, you fell and they started crowding round you, Seth ran over and made it just in time to defend you, you passed out" Simon looked down at his leg and saw it had a bandage on it.

"Why is it always my leg?_" _He muttered making Clary laugh.

"At least it was the other leg this time" she pointed out, making them both laugh. When they were done Clary continued in a serious tone:

"Just as you passed out some Clave shadowhunters arrived, Izzy and Alecs mom must have got the note and sent for back-up. We eventually managed to kill all of the demons. Thankfully no one died but quite a few were hurt including you" She finished and Simon let it all sink in.

"What happened to the Seelie Queen?" Simon asked after a few minutes, curiosity getting the better of him. Clary smiled at this

"She's been taken to Alicante and locked up. She won't be bothering anyone for a long time" she said with a happy tone. This made Simon smile, looks like she wasn't a problem anymore. They were quiet then Clary said in a quiet tone

"I actually thought we were going to lose you, my _parabatai _rune burned for a few minutes" Simon felt his hand go up to the matching rune that was just below his neck on the right side.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily" he said making Clary laugh. Simon realised something

"Oh, my moms going to kill me, I haven't rang her in 2 weeks!" He exclaimed with a horrified expression that made Clary laugh even more.

"Don't worry yourself, I went over and told her, she was worried but she trusts us, I told her you would ring when you were better" She said. Simon sighed with relief.

"Thanks" he told her. She just smiled at him and they talked for a while longer.

"You better go, it's late and you need sleep" Simon said. Clary did look exhausted.

"OK, I will. Want me to go and get someone else?" She asked.

"No, let them sleep, I will see them tomorrow" Clary nodded then left the room to go back to her room to sleep. Simon had to stay in the Infirmary for the night because he couldn't walk. An iratze wouldn't heal it either because it had had demon venom in it. He would have to let it heal by its self. He lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling.

He thought of what he would say to Izzy when he saw her before he drifted off into sleep, the room silent around him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Had a bit of a writers block but I think this will be OK. Hope you enjoy and please favourite/follow/review. Thank you!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassie Clare**

Simon woke up early that morning. He guessed since he had been unconscious for a week he wouldn't be able to sleep well for a while. There was a book beside his bed. He picked it up and saw that it was The Shadowhunters Codex. He decided he would read a little before everyone else woke up, since he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep if he tried.

A couple of hours flew by (feeling like seconds) and Simon was still reading the book. Izzy walked into the room without him seeing.

"Hi Simon, nice to see you awake" She said as he put the book down. He grinned at her and she walked over to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Nice to see you too" He told her.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"Haven't tried yet" He answered looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Well, get up and see lazy" She grabbed his hand and helped him out of the bed. He was still wearing the jeans and t shirt he had had on under his gear when they were fighting the demons. Izzy steadied him and then let go of him. Simon took a few steps before his leg started hurting. He felt OK so he kept on walking.

"So looks like you can walk" Izzy pointed out.

"Must not have been that bad" She added catching up with him. Simon looked at her.

"Catarina healed me well I guess" he said. They walked through the institute to his room so he could shower and pull some different clothes on. When he was done Izzy was standing outside of his room. She reached up without saying anything and messed his hair up.

"Hey, what's that for!" He shouted trying to get her to stop.

"It looks better messy" she said in reply laughing. Simon decided to leave it and they walked to the entrance of the institute. They were going to go to Simons house so he could tell his mom and sister he was alright. They were probabley worried sick. When they arrived at Simons he rang the doorbell and his mom answered.

"Simon, I was so worried" she cried pulling him into a huge hug that made it hard to breath.

"It's good to see you" he said pulling back from the embrace.

"Your sister will want to see you, come in" His mom said and they walked into the lounge where his sister was sitting on her laptop on the sofa.

"Hey Becky" Simon said. She turned her attention away from her laptop and smiled.

"Nice to see you're safe" She said standing up to give him a hug. Simon could hear the kettle boiling in the other room so he decided to sit down on one of the sofas. He motioned for Izzy to join him.

"Whos this then?" Rebecca asked looking at Izzy. Simon introduced them to each other

"Oh, you guys haven't met. Becky this is my girlfriend Izzy. Izzy this is my sister Becky" They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Izzy said coming to join Simon on the sofa again.

"It's great to meet you too" Becky said with a smile.

"So how have you been doing?" Simon asked his sister while his mom was rushing around the kitchen making them all tea.

"I'm doing fine. College broke up a couple weeks ago" she replied.

"Hows it going for you?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. It's good, I was almost killed about 3 times, but I'm still alive" Simon said giving a lopsided grin that made his sister laugh.

"Help yourself to tea and biscuits" His mom said as she came walking into the room with a tray. They all took a mug of tea and a biscuit. When his family asked about what had happened he explained, with help from Izzy, what happened. When he was finished his mom and sister told him about what had been happening in the past few weeks since he had saw them.

His mom also told him she had told St Xaviers he was now attending 'Boarding school' and would not be returning, which was good since he was busy with shadowhunter training and studies. They made small talk for a little longer then Simon and Izzy said goodbye and went back outside.

"Now, back to the institute?" Simon asked.

"We need to go to Taki's first and pick up some food for the others. Jace just messaged me Alec, Magnus and Seth are there to so we need to get extra." Izzy replied. They went over to Taki's, got the food, then made their way to the institute. When they arrived Jace was standing outside and he took some of the bags off them

"Good to see you standing" Jace said looking at Simon.

"Yeah" Simon replied, to concentrated on the bags he was carrying, trying not to drop any. When they walked to the dining room everyone was already sitting round the table.

"Everyone just get what you want" Simon shouted so everyone could here him. The three of them dumped the bags onto the table and sat down as the others started to dig in. Simon was sitting next to Seth.

"So what's your plan now" Simon asked Seth when they were both eating.

"I don't know, I'm getting out of New York though. Sick of it. I'm thinking of going to England, London in particular." He answered taking a sip of coffee.

"Whatever you do, don't cause any trouble of the Clave will be after you" Clary said. Seth looked at her with his bright orange eyes gleaming in the light.

"Don't worry, I used to hate shadowhunters but now that I've met you guys, I don't think you're _that _bad. I mean right now I'm getting free food" This made everyone laugh. Seth looked down at a watch he had on his wrist.

"I had better go now, places to be" he said standing up.

"Thank you for helping out with the Fair Folk problem" He remembered looking around at them.

"Just remember you owe us" Alec shouted across the table as he turned to leave.

"I won't, don't worry" Seth called then he walked out of the doors of the room. The rest of them just talked with each other for a while, sharing stories, eating food and drinking coffee until it was time to go and do some training.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. This fanfiction will (unfortunately) be coming to a close soon. I think I'm going to write a few more chapters then I think it will be done. I will be writing more fanfiction over the summer since I have no homework(YAY!)**

**Please favourite/follow/review! Thank You!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights to Cassie Clare**

"Crap!" Simon shouted as he quickly jumped to the side of the training room door. He looked at the door frame and saw a throwing knife right where he was just standing, still moving in the wall. Jace was standing a few metres away and was looking around innocently, holding a throwing knife in each hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Simon asked, calm even though his heart was still beating faster than normal from the close encounter. Jace looked at him

"I knew it wasn't going to hit you, anyway you need to practice dodging moving objects. That was good" He said. Simon rolled his eyes and decided to drop the conversation. He walked over and joined Jace in the middle of the room. The others were still downstairs clearing away the dinner leftovers and they didn't need any help and Jace had came up here earlier stressing he needed to train.

Simon took some throwing knifes from the table that stood beside Jace and turned to face the target that was carved into the wall. He aimed and threw the knife. It landed right in the middle of the target. Jace whistled

"Looks like someone's been practising" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Not for a few weeks since, you know, I've kind of been out of action" Jace laughed as he threw a knife at the target. It landed right beside Simons.

"Hey, we miss anything?" Izzy asked as she walked into the room with Clary, both of them dressed in gear.

"Other than the moment where Jace almost killed me no you didn't miss anything good" Simon said. The girls laughed.

"Whats with the gear?" Jace asked. They didn't normally train in their gear so Simon and Jace were both just wearing jeans and T shirts.

"We came to get you, there's some demons in the city" Clary informed them. Simon and Jace went and changed into their gear and they met Izzy and Clary outside the elevator that would take them down to street level. They all had seraph blades and their weapons, ready to fight some demons. All of them stood drawing runes on each other so they could fight the demons faster. They also had glamours so the public wouldn't see four teenagers walking through the street loaded with weapons.

"So you ready to go?" Clary asked. They all nodded and walked into the elevator. Izzy pressed the button for the street and they travelled down.

"You might want to get used to this because this is what we were doing in the 6 months after the dark war" Izzy said looking at Simon. Simon nodded.

"Yeah, so this is just what you do on a normal day when you aren't being threatened by anyone?" Simon asked looking at the others.

"Yup" Jace said popping the 'p'. They arrived on the street and started walking. Clary was holding her sensor that would tell them when there were demons near. They walked for around 5 minutes then Clary stopped them.

"Down here" she said in a hushed voice and led them down a back street. They were walking, hands ready to grab their weapons, when a figure shrouded in shadows passed the back wall. They stopped walking and waited. A few seconds later 5 Dahak demons rushed at them from the shadows. Simon drew his shortsword and brought it down on one of them.

Izzy was using her whip fighting one, Clary used her sword and Jace was the unlucky one who had 2 demons to fight. Simon stabbed down and ichor sprayed onto his gear. Thankfully none of it was on his skin. He slashed down a few more times then the demon disintegrated into nothingness.

Clary and Izzy were still fighing so Simon went to help Jace after drawing an iratze on his arm where the demon had clawed him. The wound healed almost instantly. Simon was still a few metres away from Jace who was on the other side of the allyway so he grabbed some throwing knifes from his belt. He threw them at one of the demons, making sure none of them hit Jace.

He must have hit the demon in the right place because it vanished leaving no trace of its self behind. The girls were finished fighting the demons and Jace brought his sword down one last time. The last demon gave a sound between a groan and a scream as it dissapeared into thin air.

"Well that was easy" Jace said wiping dirt from his face using his arm. Simon nodded as he went to help Clary with an iratze.

"Is that all of them?" Izzy asked as she drew another glamour rune on her arm.

"That's all I was told about and the sensor isn't picking anything up, lets just head back" Clary answered. Clary still held the sensor while they walked back to the Institute although they didn't run into any demons. Simon almost walked into a young couple but he managed to avoid them at last minute. It felt strange being glamoured, people didn't move out of his way so he had to remember or they would be very confused.

They arrived back at the Institute and Simon went to his room to get changed out of his gear that was covered in ichor. When he was ready he looked at his phone. There was a message from Eric:

Band meeting in Java Jone's Tomorrow.

11:00am. Need to sort out practice times.

Simon read the message then texted back:

Sure see you guys there

He put his phone on his desk then went to Izzys room. The door was wide open and Izzy was sitting looking in the mirror while she did her hair. Simon walked behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey" she said putting her brush down on the table in front of her, turning to look into Simons coffee-brown eyes.

"Hey, I have a band meeting tomorrow" Simon said.

"That will be good, you guys haven't practised in ages!" Izzy said as she walked over to her bed and lay down on top of the covers. Simon went and lay down facing her. They lay in silence for a while, holding hands, before they both drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: Hi guys. Hope you like this chapter, It's getting harder and harder to come up with ideas. Thanks for reviewing,following and adding to your favourites and if you haven't already done so please feel free. Thank You!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights to Cassandra Clare**

Simon woke up before Izzy did and he smiled when he saw they were still holding hands. He let go and decided to write her a note so she knew where he was. He thought for a second then wrote:

Izzy

Going to Java Jone's to meet the band

See you when I get back

Love From

Simon

Simon re read the note and put it on the pillow where his head had been. He walked back to his own room at the Institute and changed his clothes. He looked at the time on his phone, it was 10:am.

Great he still had an hour before he had to be at the coffee shop. When he was all ready he headed to the entrance of the institute so he could walk over to Java Jone's. When he arrived at the elevator he found Jace standing waiting for it.

"Morning" Simon said as he approached.

"Morning" Jace replied.

"Where you going?" Simon asked. He couldn't see Clary anywhere.

"Going to get breakfast for me and the others, you know what Izzys cooking's like" Jace answered him. Simon laughed.

"Yeah" he said agreeing, Izzy was a really bad cook.

"You wanna come for coffee first, I'm meeting with the band and you would be welcome to join us." Simon said being polite.

"Yeah, Izzy and Clary are still asleep so they won't mind waiting a little longer" Jace replied as the elevator arrived. They stepped in and went down to the street. When they arrived at Java's the band were already sitting in one of the window booths. Jace and Simon walked over.

"Hi guys, I brought Jace along. Hope you don't mind" Simon said as they went and joined Eric, Matt and Kirk in the booth.

"Nah dude, its cool. Hey Jace" Matt said.

"Hi" Jace replied. He looked a little awkward sitting with them. He only had friends who were either shadowhunters or downworlders, he didn't really know any mundanes.

"So the matter of the band..." Eric started after they had ordered themselves coffee. The coffee came almost instantly and they continued the conversation.

"Whats the band actually called now?" Simon asked them. He hadn't seen them in ages, he had been to busy with shadowhunter buisness.

"Well it's still The Mortal Instruments" Kirk said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Jace asked looking at Simon. Simon grinned

"Yeah it's one of the things I remembered" he said and the rest of the band just looked confused.

"Well, I think we should keep that name" Eric said. They all agreed and started out sorting when they would practice.

"I can practice any time" Simon said and the others nodded.

"Why not a Thursday at 3:00" Kirk said.

"School ends at 2:00 so that's a good time" Matt pointed out.

"Good idea, and I can do any time" Simon said. They kept talking about when they would next meet up and when the first practice would be. Jace was just sat there drinking his coffee when Simon had an idea.

"Hey Jace, you play piano right?" Simon asked making sure only Jace could hear him. The rest of the band were just talking about a new music shop in the city.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" Jace asked sounding curious.

"You should join the band" Simon suggested. Jace took a minute until he replied to this.

"What makes you think I would want to?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't really know anyone except shadowhunters and downworlders and I thought you might want a break from all the training" Simon said. Surprisingly Jace said

"Yeah that would be cool" Simon grinned and asked the rest of the band.

"Guys, can Jace join the band. He's good at piano" the others looked at Simon and Jace then exchanged a few whispers.

"Don't see why not, we could use someone on keys" Eric said as the rest of the band nodded.

"Cool" Jace said then he got his phone out of his pocket and read a text. When he put it away he said

"We need to go Simon, Izzy and Clary are complaining about being hungry and we need to get there before Izzy tries anything" Simon nodded.

"Bye guys" Simon said as the two of them stood up.

"Bye see you Thursday" Matt said as they left the shop.

"So welcome to the band" Simon said to Jace. Jace smiled

"Glad I came now" He said as they walked over to Takis. They ordered coffee and hot chocolate for them all to chose from and they got muffins and doughnuts. When they had the food they walked back to the institute and were greeted by Clary and Izzy who both looked annoyed.

"Finally" Clary sighed taking a bag of food off Simon.

"We were waiting ages" Izzy said. They went into the dining room and spread breakfast over the table although now it was more like lunch since it was 12:30.

"Jace joined the band" Simon announced.

"Cool" Clary said taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin. They sat in silence for a while, demolishing all of the food.

"So how long have you been awake?" Jace asked.

"Oh, about an hour" Izzy said and Clary nodded.

"What you doing this afternoon?" Simon asked as he took one last sip of hot chocolate.

"I need to go shopping and your coming with me" Izzy said looking over at Simon. He groaned

"Can't Clary go with you? She would be a better shopping companion than me" He said. "No Clary can't" Jace said as Clary looked over at Simon with a look that said _No use trying to get out of it_. Simon sighed.

"Fine then, I'll go" he said.

"Yay, see you in a minute" Izzy exclaimed running to her room to pick up what she needed.

"Bye Simon, have fun shopping!" Clary said with a laugh as her and Jace left the room hand in hand. Simon rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator where he met Izzy. They pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note: Hi guys. I guess this is it, the final chapter :( Really hope you like how it ends and thank you SO much for reading it, It means a lot. I will be writing more fan fiction in the future so keep an eye out :) Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you and goodbye (for now)!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, All rights to Cassandra Clare**

Simon was sitting in a chair whilst Izzy was running around the shop grabbing brightly coloured clothes from the rails that surrounded them.

"What do you think of this?" Izzy asked as she walked over holding a dress. It was black and looked quite short.

"It's nice" Simon said smiling, trying to hide how bored he was.

"I'm going to try it on, hold these" She said dumping a pile of clothes on top of Simon before she ran to the changing rooms. Simon just sighed and stayed there until she came out in the dress. It looked amazing.

"Izzy, you look fantastic" He said as she walked over.

"You think I should buy it?" she asked.

"Definitely" He said. She gave him a smile then walked back to the changing room so she could put her normal clothes back on. When she came out they (mostly her) looked around the shop for a little longer then Izzy paid for some of the clothes she had bought. They went and sat in a little coffee shop where they both had a huge mug of coffee and a cupcake.

"What do you want to do now?" Simon asked. He prayed that they wouldn't have to go to any more shops.

"I don't know" Izzy replied taking a bite of her cake. Simon had an idea.

"We could go back to the institute and watch a movie on my laptop" he suggested as he finished his coffee.

"Yeah, lets do that" Izzy said finishing her cupcake.

"I'm choosing the movie" Simon said as they stood up.

"Fine, as long as it's a good one" Izzy replied.

They walked to the underground station and went back to the institute. When the elevator opened revealing the main part of the institute, Simon went back to his room. He searched through all of his clothes for his laptop. He eventually found it and decided to choose a DVD for them to watch. He looked at the ones he had and finally chose a one that he knew Izzy hadn't seen.

He walked to her room and knocked on the open door. When he went inside Izzy was busy hanging her new clothes in her wardrobe and she didn't notice his right away.

"Need any help with that?" He asked dropping his laptop on the bed. Izzy turned around to look at him

"I'm almost done, you got your laptop?" She asked.

"Yup" Simon replied, popping the 'p'. He lay on her bed and turned the laptop on. When it had loaded he inserted the disc and paused it waiting for Izzy to come and join him. She went and turned the lights off and then lay down beside Simon on her bed.

"So what we watching?" She asked.

"Back to the Future" Simon replied. Izzy looked at him

"What's that?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Your movie education is seriously bad, that's why we need to do this more often" Simon said, giving her a look that told her not to deny it. Izzy sighed

"I've seen Star Wars but I'm always busy, shadowhunters don't often watch movies. For one there isn't a TV in the Institute and also we have training" She said.

"Excuses, Excuses" Simon said rolling his eyes. Izzy punched him in the arm.

"Ouch" He muttered under his breath

"Just press play already" She said, so he did. They say in silence with their backs up against the wall as they watched the movie. Izzy had her head on Simons shoulder and Simon had his arm around her. When the movie finished Izzy grabbed her witchlight which lit up the whole room and started talking straight away. "

That was AMAZING, please tell me there's another" she cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and there's a third. I'll go and get them now" He said getting up from the bed.

"Bring some popcorn up too!" She shouted after him as he walked out of the door.

"Ok I will" He shouted back. He went and made popcorn in the kitchen then ran back to his room, trying not to drop the popcorn. He found the second and third DVD's and took them back to Izzys room. He went in and started the second one straight away. They sat in the same position as before with the popcorn between them and they watched the second movie. When they were done they didn't even speak as Simon changed the disc and played the third. By the time they were finished it was midnight.

"So what did you think?" Simon asked looking down on Izzy.

"They were great!" Izzy said.

"Rate them out of 10" Simon said. Izzy thought for a moment then said "8"

Simon nodded, not a bad rating. They sat there for a while then Izzy said.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed" Simon nodded then walked back to his room and got ready himself. He walked back to Izzys room and found her lying on her bed.

"Mind if I join you" He asked. Izzy moved over making room and he went and lay down, placing his glasses and his witchlight on the bedside table. They lay facing each other so they could chat

"Can't believe we stayed up all night watching movies" Izzy said making Simon laugh.

"Don't worry, I do it all the time" he said.

"We should do this more often, movie afternoons" Izzy said, sounding tired.

"Yeah" Simon whispered. Izzy drifted off to sleep before Simon did. Simon lay staring at the ceiling. He was going over the day in his head and he smiled. He thought about everything. His family, the band, his friends. He thought about what being a shadowhunter was going to be like in the years to come. He lay like that for a while before he started to drift into sleep.

As he drifted off he thought of the future and smiled, knowing his life as a shadowhunter was going to be amazing.


End file.
